CinderBella
by Jral
Summary: Bella's father dies, leaving her in the care of her stepmother and stepsisters. A move across the country to a little town called Forks may be just what she needs to make her happily ever after come true. M for language/lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**A/N: I thought I'd make an attempt at my own version of Cinderella. After all, Edward is the perfect Prince Charming =P Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

I remember the first time I met Sue.

She was my kindergarten teacher. Her skin was naturally tan, and her sandy blonde hair was always pulled into a twist at the back of her neck. She had a wide smile, and soft curves, her face pleasantly round. There were laugh lines around her mouth and eyes from many years of working with children.

Her eyes were a dull, hazy gray.

My mom had gray eyes. They looked like pools of liquid silver. Sue's looked empty.

I was terrified of Sue. Actually, I was pretty terrified of everybody.

My mom was diagnosed with breast cancer when I was fourteen months old. She died six months later. It was just me and Charlie after that.

Charlie and I were a lot alike. We were both quiet in general, not good with meeting new people. But with each other, there were no secrets. I think maybe he tried so hard to make up for my mom's absence. He was a police officer in our hometown of Phoenix, Arizona, but he would come home at night to read me stories about happily ever afters, and join me in my tea parties. He was my best friend.

When I started kindergarten, I kept to myself. Sue tried to get me to interact with the other kids, but I just couldn't. I wanted my dad. I wanted home.

She called Charlie in to discuss my behavior. That's how they met: while discussing whether or not there was something wrong with me. Charlie was adament that I was just quiet, and I would open up once I was more comfortable. Sue suggested that they set up a monthly meeting to discuss my progress. It wasn't long after that before they started dating. I moved on to first grade the next year, and they moved on to marriage.

Charlie and I spent the weeks before the wedding cleaning out the house, trying to make room for Sue and her daughters, Lauren and Jessica. Lauren was in my class, and she hated me. I had never met Jessica, but I didn't hold out much hope that we would be the best of friends.

We came across a lot of my mom's things while we were cleaning. Most of it was simple stuff, like books or clothes, that we donated to the local Salvation Army. The only things we couldn't bear to part with were her sheet music and her charm bracelet.

Renee had been a pianist for the Phoenix Symphony. I don't remember her, but Charlie said she was incredible. He had accompanied his mother to the symphony one year for her birthday, and that's where they met. The two had fallen in love almost instantly, and the rest was, as they say, history. He bought her the charm bracelet their first Christmas together, and added a charm to it every year after that. It was the only piece of jewelry she regularly wore, and Charlie felt it would be best if he gave it to me for safekeeping. My wrists were too small to wear it yet, so I kept it in my jewelry box, right on top, where I could see it every day.

The sheet music we stored in filing boxes, and I insisted on keeping them in my room. I was determined to play piano, just like her. We still had her baby grand in the family room, and since Charlie didn't play it was all mine. My mother's conductor, Aro, and his wife Jane were close family friends. He knew of my desire to play, and had begun giving me lessons as soon as I was old enough. I had learned quickly, having music in my blood.

The week following the wedding brought Sue and her girls into our house. Our home was only three bedrooms, so Jessica and Lauren would share, as neither of them wanted to stay with me. I was right about Jessica, but it really wasn't too terrible having them all around. Charlie seemed happy enough, and that was all that mattered to me.

But just like that, he was gone.

We got the phone call on a Wednesday. Charlie had pulled someone over for a standard speeding ticket. He had no idea that they had just robbed a liquor store, and they pulled a gun on him before he ever had a chance to react. I didn't want to see the footage from his cruiser camera.

With no living relatives, I was left in Sue's care. They had only been married for eight months, but I had no other options. It was only shortly after his death that things began to change.

Sue quickly made her dislike for me known. I'm not sure why she hated me so much. My room was claimed by Lauren, and my things were moved up into the attic space. It was a large space, and fairly well-insulated, so I didn't really mind. It was my own space away from everyone else, and for that I was grateful.

My piano was no longer welcome. Sue planned to have the house redone to her tastes, and my mother's baby grand didn't fit into the design plans. Aro was kind enough to let me move it to the orchestra's practice hall. I could still practice whenever I had time, and he would continue to give me lessons. It was hard watching it go, but I took solice in the fact that it would at least be well-cared for.

The household fell into a routine after that. The three of us would go to school every day while Sue went to work. When we got home, the girls would go out to our pool while I made them snacks. After snacks, I set about taking care of the normal chores. There wasn't much; just laundry and some light cleaning. As long as I kept up with it, it never got out of control. Dinner was made by the time Sue got home, and they would eat together while I ate in my room. When I was done I would make a trip down to the practice hall to visit my piano for a few hours, before I returned home to do my homework.

The work didn't bother me. It kept my mind from wandering. My mother's death had never caused me much pain directly. I longed to know her, but I hadn't been old enough when she passed away to really remember her. My father's death, however, was too much to bear. He was my best friend, and I needed him. Sue had no intentions of comforting me or making me feel loved. She and her girls were very clear that I was not part of their family. They were cruel and petty, but I couldn't help but want what they had: each other.

******************

It's been eleven years since Charlie died. I still miss him, every day.

I pulled my long brown hair up into a ponytail, blowing my sideswept bangs out of my eyes. My mother's charm bracelet tinkled softly on my wrist, and a smile pulled at my lips. I had worn it every day since I finally grew into it. The silver charms only filled half of the links, but I had plans to fill it the rest of the way some day. I had already added one charm: a small police badge, for Charlie.

The girls were tanning by the pool when I came downstairs. Sue was out today with Billy, and I had already completed my chores, so I had the day to myself.

Billy was Sue's new boyfriend. They had started talking online, introduced by a mutual friend, and apparently hit it off. He was from Washington state, but he and his son Jacob had been down to visit a few times over the last couple months. Jake was actually pretty cool. He was my best and only friend. Pretty sad considering I had lived here my whole life, and I'd only seen him four times.

"Hey, Bells, where you headed?" Jake called from the kitchen doorway, his mouth full of sandwhich. I couldn't help but smile. Jake was massive. He was a Quileute, and definitely looked it. He was almost 6'5", more than a foot taller than me. He was only sixteen but he was built like a linebacker: broad shoulders and solid muscle. His dark skin complemented his jet black hair perfectly, and his big brown eyes always held a hint of laughter.

"I'm gonna go see my baby. Wanna come?" I asked. He flashed me a thumbs up and grabbed us two bottled waters before following me out the door.

My father's big red chevy was parked on the road in front of the house. He hadn't left a will when he died, so everything had been left to Sue. She hated the truck, but couldn't find anyone to take it off her hands. When I turned sixteen last year, I begged her to let me have it. She agreed, only so Lauren wouldn't have to take me to school anymore. I loved it.

I quickly jumped in the cab and put the key in the ignition, the beast roaring to life as me and Jake buckled up. It was only a ten minute drive to the practice hall, and I was grinning widely when we stepped into the building.

This was the only place that felt like home to me anymore. After Sue had renovated the house, it just didn't feel right. There were no traces of my father left, save for the pictures and momentos in my attic room. I escaped to the practice hall anytime I got the chance, longing to feel close to at least one of my parents.

"Bella! Jake!" I turned to greet Jane, who was gliding gracefully over to us. Jane was a dancer. She had toured with the American Ballet Company when she was younger, but after she and Aro met, she had decided to open up her own studio here in Phoenix. She was small, almost childlike, and her feathery blonde hair was pulled back into her standard bun. She pulled me into a tight hug when she reached us, then moved to do the same for Jake.

"Hi, Jane," I smiled. She walked over to link her arm with mine, leading us to my room.

"It's so good to see you, sweetie," she sighed, smiling softly. "How are you doing?" Her eyes darted over to my face, frowning at what she saw there. I knew I probably looked the same as usual. Jane was always lecturing me about getting more sleep, and eating more. There just wasn't time for it.

"I'm okay," I shrugged, trying to brush off her concern. I knew that she and Aro worried about me. But really, there was nothing I could do about the situation, so I tried to make the best of it. I only had one semester of high school left, and I would be off to college, far, far away from Sue and the girls.

Jane continued to make small talk with me and Jake as we made our way to the room, then deposited us so I could practice. Jake had come with me the last few times they visited. He hated Lauren and Jessica almost as much as I did, and this was as much an escape for him as it was for me. Jane and Aro had taken to him right away, accepting him without a second thought. He sat in silence on the small couch to one side of the room, watching me play.

Aro came in after awhile to check on us, gazing at me with the same scrutiny that his wife had. It wasn't long, however, before my time was up, and we headed back to the house. Sue's car was in the driveway when we got back, and I groaned internally, wishing these last few months would pass faster. Jake draped an arm across my shoulder for support as I led us inside.

"Bella? Jake? Is that you?" Sue's voice called from the living room. We followed the sound to find everyone waiting for us.

"Bella, get some refreshments. There's something Billy and I would like to talk to you about," Sue instructed. "I would like iced tea, no sugar, with sliced lemons on the side. And bring a few pieces of that coffee cake that you picked up this morning." I turned from the room with a tight smile, waving off Jake's offer for help. My mind wandered as I put everything on a tray, trying to figure out what they could possibly want to take to _all_ of us about. This didn't bode well.

I carried the tray carefully back into the living room, placing it on the coffee table before serving everyone. Once I finished, I walked to Jake's side and took a seat on the arm of his chair. Sue turned her head to smile slightly at Billy, and the two clasped hands before she cleared her throat and looked back to us.

"Kids, Billy and I have been talking. We think it's time to take the next step in our relationship. It's just silly for us to be living on opposite ends of the country," she chuckled lightly, the sound hollow and fake. My palms began to sweat, and I glanced nervously at Jake. He answered me with a shrug, his own brow furrowed in confusion.

"Girls," she continued, "we're moving to Washington."

**A/N: Well, what do you think so far? I'm really liking this story, so I'll probably update at least once a week, maybe more. Review and let me know how I'm doing =)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**A/N: Nothing too exciting in this chapter, just more setup for the story. I hope you like it =)**

**BPOV**

I remained silent for a moment, frozen in shock. Is she kidding?

"Excuse me?!" Lauren shrieked, jumping from her chair. She and Jessica were wearing the same shocked expression that was plastered across my face, only Lauren's was quickly turning red with anger.

"I've never cared for the heat much, and Billy says the town they live in is just lovely," Sue continued brightly. "We won't be moving in with the boys just yet, of course," she giggled, "but a long distance relationship just isn't working for us anymore." She looked between the three of us, still smiling, waiting for our exclamations of joy. I don't think she'll be getting any.

"Are you kidding me?!" Lauren hollered, her face turning purple with rage. "How can you do this to us? How can you do this to _me_? I'm in the middle of my senior year, mother! You can't just move me across the country to a new school, away from my friends, to a place where I can't even bring my bikini!" Tears were now streaming down her face, and Jessica was sniffling quietly behind her. I remained silent, knowing Sue didn't really care what I had to say.

Truthfully, the move didn't really bother me. I didn't have any friends at school, and I generally kept to myself. All I needed was my piano, and I'd be fine. The only positive aspect to Phoenix was that Aro and Jane were here. But I only had one more semester, then I would be off to Dartmouth for college. I had just gotten my acceptance letter for early admission last month. I was starting in June, first thing. Without Sue around anymore, I could visit Jane and Aro as often as I wanted, or have them fly up to see me.

"This isn't up for discussion," Sue said sharply, her forced smile still in place. "Lauren, you are a smart, talented, beautiful young woman," she said, softer this time. I held back my snort of laughter as Jake shook silently beside me. "I have no doubt that you will fit right in at your new school. And it is a small town, so maybe there's even hope for the prom crown," she added excitedly. Lauren's face began to soften at that, the red tint slowly receding. You could always win her over with the promise of popularity.

After that, Sue and Billy excused themselves to go upstairs for the evening. I tried not to think about what that meant. Jake helped me make dinner, lasagna, and we took ours upstairs to my room while the girls ate in front of the TV.

Sue had said we were leaving with Billy at the end of the week. They had apparently been discussing the move for some time, but had waited to tell us so we wouldn't have too much time to dwell on it. How kind of them.

Jake helped me start sorting through my things over the next few days. Billy brought us some boxes to use, and we filled them up with the few posessions that I had. All of my parents' personal things had already been stored away, so I just needed to pull them out and put them on the moving truck. It took much longer to pack up Lauren and Jessica, a job that I was bestowed with, but we eventually had everything ready.

The moving truck arrived the day before we were scheduled to leave, and the guys got everything loaded up and ready to go. We were leaving to fly over with Billy and Jake the next evening, and the moving truck would meet us at the new place. All I had left to do was set up a transfer for my piano, and I was ready to leave.

"Sue?" I called softly, finding her in the kitchen with Billy. "Where should I tell Aro to send my piano?" She rolled her eyes dramatically, sharing a look with Billy.

"Don't worry about it," she said nonchalantly. "There won't be room at the new place." My blood turned cold in my veins, and I felt my mouth pop open in disbelief.

"What?" I managed to squeak out, barely above a whisper. Sue sighed heavily and turned to face me fully.

"You'll have plenty of work to do at the new house when we arrive, anyway. You won't have time for the piano. Honestly, Bella, we're all making sacrifices for this move; you shouldn't be so selfish." She turned back to face Billy then, the two of them continuing a private conversation.

I turned from the room woodenly, my legs carrying me slowly out the front door. I settled into the driver's seat of my truck, staring out the windshield as tears poored silently down my cheeks. It wasn't long before Jake found me, pulling open my door and cupping my face in his large hands.

"Bells, what's wrong, honey?" he asked softly, wiping my tears with his thumbs.

"I can't take my piano," I muttered, my voice shaky with emotion. Jake's brow furrowed in confusion for a moment, before his eyes widened and turned hard with anger.

"That stupid bitch," he growled, his nostrils flaring with heavy breaths. We sat in silence for a moment before his face softened, and he leaned forward to place a kiss on my forehead.

"We'll get it, Bells. I'm sure Aro and Jane can take care of it for you for now, and we'll bring it up there as soon as we can. I'm gonna figure this out for you," he promised. I nodded my head slowly and let him lead me back into the house.

The next evening we all boarded our plane, and Jake held my hand firmly in his as we took our seats. Aro and Jane had agreed to take care of my piano, like I knew they would, and made me promise to call as soon as we landed and at least once a week after that. I missed them already. They were the closest thing I had to family now besides Jake, and I hated having to leave them behind.

I sighed heavily and laid my head on Jake's shoulder, closing my eyes as I begged for sleep to come.

****************

Forks is cold in January. I guess I should have expected that, but growing up in Arizona you just don't think about those kinds of things.

I watched in awe out of the car windows as we made the drive from Port Angeles to Forks. Everything was covered in green, from the grass, to the leaves, to the moss on every surface. It was like an alien planet.

We finally pulled up to our house after what felt like hours. The moving truck was parked in front along the road, and all of our vehicles had been towed safely and parked in our driveway.

The house was two-stories, with a dormer window in the roof that hinted at an attic. It was white with a dark green trim, the paint peeling in a few spots. There was nothing special to it really, but it wasn't too bad.

Sue didn't waste any time in letting me know that I'd be taking the attic room again. I had assumed as much, so it wasn't much of a surprise. What was a surprise, however, was the condition of the attic. Unlike the house in Phoenix, this attic had a small private bathroom all to itself just inside the door. There was no closet, but that wasn't a big deal. The single window on the far end didn't let in much light, but attics weren't really known for being warm, sunny places. Actually, come to think of it, this attic was pretty damn cold. I guess that was something else I'd have to get used to.

"Damn, Bells, not too shabby," Jake commented, coming up the stairs behind me with a few boxes. He set them down off to the side and walked around the empty space, surveying my new room. His eyes flickered over to the window, then back to the other end of the room quickly.

"You know, this room's pretty big. I bet I could help you get a bigger bed than that twin you have, and we can even build a windowseat in this dormer," he suggested, hooking his thumb to the window behind him. I tilted my head to the side for a moment in thought, before a slow smile crept over my face.

"You think?" I asked, starting to get excited. I had to admit, this room was about three times the size of my one in Phoenix. The whole attic was wide open here, whereas the previous one had been blocked off for storage and air conditioning conduit.

"Definitely," he grinned. My spirits slightly lifted, I skipped downstairs to grab another load of boxes, with Jake right on my heels. It took us most of the morning to unload the truck, and I was glad I had slept throughout our midnight flight.

Once everything had been brought inside and all of the furniture set up, Jake offered to take me on a tour of the town. Billy was helping Sue unpack her room while the girls did theirs. I was assigned the main living areas of the house, but that could wait until later. We quickly jumped into my truck, Jake behind the wheel, and headed into town.

I was bouncing in my seat as Jake pointed out all of the "big" sights, like the high school and diner. The town really wasn't much to look at, but I was excited for some unknown reason. It just felt right being here. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I knew there was a reason for me being here. I have always been a firm believer that everything happens for a reason, and I was eager to figure out the reason behind this move.

After about half an hour of circling the main roads, Jake pulled over and shut off the ignition. He climbed out of the driver's seat, tossing me a wink before I followed him out.

"I have a surprise for you," he grinned, leading me into the shop we were parked in front of. We stepped inside the dim space, and I started looking around at the shelves full of knicknacks while Jake approached a kind-looking woman at the counter. He came back over to me a few minutes later, a triumphant smile on his face.

"What did you do?" I asked warily. He chuckled easily, slinging an arm over my shoulders and leading me back outside, helping me into the truck before pulling it around the back of the shop.

"I might have made a call when we were unloading boxes this morning," he hinted, his smile still in place. I squinted my eyes at him, willing him to just spit it out. He refused to give in, hopping out of the truck once more to open the backdoor of the building, disappearing inside. He reappeared moments later with the shopkeeper, a black, wrought-iron headboard being carried between them. I quickly jumped out of the truck, running around to watch them put it in the back.

"Jake, what did you do?" I repeated, excited now. He laughed loudly, winking at the shopkeeper.

"This here is Mrs. Weber, my friend Angela's mom," he explained. "When I mentioned getting you a bed earlier, I made a call, asking her if she could help me out. I remembered Ang talking about having her room redone a couple weeks ago, getting it ready so one of her little brothers can take it over when she leaves for college. Mrs. Weber has been hanging on to some of the things she had trouble getting rid of, so I made her an offer," he grinned proudly.

"Oh, Jake, please tell me you didn't buy all of this for me," I asked, gesturing to the slowly building pile of bed pieces in the back of my truck.

"Nah, I didn't spend a dime," he laughed. "I offered to fix up her van in trade. The transmission needs some work, so I offered to do it for no charge in exchange for Ang's old bed," he shrugged. My eyes began to water at his sweet gesture, and he sighed heavily at me after bringing out the rest of the bed.

"Bells, don't cry, honey," he begged, pulling me into a hug. "You needed a bed, so I got you one...no big deal." I nodded my head into his shoulder, stepping back to dry off my face. I turned to thank Mrs. Weber, who had reappeared with a few large shopping bags on each arm.

"Angela kept her bedding and a lot of her more favorite decorations, but there is quite a bit she was getting rid of if you're interested," she offered, smiling sweetly at me. I nodded my head emphatically, and Jake reached forward to take the bags from her.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Weber," I smiled, stepping in to giver her a hug. She hugged me back warmly, a gentle smile on her face.

"Don't mention it," she winked. "It was nice to meet you, Bella." She waved to Jake and I, then slipped back inside of her building. I squealed excitedly once she was gone, jumping back in the truck at the sound of Jake's laughter. It took us awhile to get the bed upstairs once we got back, but once it was set up, it was perfect. It was queen-sized, and black wrought-iron with rose detailing; absolutely beautiful.

Jake helped me finish unpacking the rest of my stuff after that, setting up my desk, armoire, and bookshelves. The bags Mrs. Weber had given me were full of little decorations, like multicolored paper lanterns, string lights, and curtains. The only thing missing was a bedspread, and I had the perfect solution.

I had yards and yards of satin fabric in bright colors sitting next to my armoire. I went through a phase in middle school where I had wanted to try my hand at being a seamstress, and Jane had bought me spools of fabric as well as a small sewing machine so I could make my own curtains. The phase ended faster than it began however, so I had piles of fabric with no use.

All it took was a quick trip to the local craft store for some batting, and I was set to make my comforter. It was surpisingly easy to piece together. In the end, it had sort of a patchwork effect, with squares of violet, turquoise, lime green, orange, and hot pink.

Jake helped me put my bed together with a spare set of lime green sheets that we found in one of the boxes downstairs, finishing with my new comforter and matching pillowcases. The bright colors lightened up the room, and I stepped back when we were finished to look around at it all. Thanks to Angela's string lights and a few mismatched lamps I had from home, the attic actually felt warmer. It was perfect.

The two of us spent the rest of the weekend unpacking the house. The kitchen was by far the hardest room, with limited cabinet space and surplus of dishes and utensils. It was fun with Jake helping me, and we talked and laughed together throughout the entire project.

As promised, Jake helped me build a windowseat in my bedroom. Well, Jake built it while I supervised and handed him tools. He worked quickly, having the entire seat constructed in less than two hours. I used the leftover batting and fabric from my comforter to make a cushion and some pillows, completing the project.

Jake took me to Port Angeles, a nearby town, Sunday afternoon when we finished all of our work. Having always lived in a desert climate, I was definitely not prepared to live in Forks clothing-wise. I had gotten a part-time job at the public library in Phoenix, saving any money I didn't need for gas. Jane and Aro also had a habit of slipping me cash for birthdays and Christmas, along with extravagant gifts, so I had a pretty large savings already. I didn't want to spend much, but I was definitely going to need a new wardrobe, and I was ready for the change.

We spent the rest of our day filling shopping bags with clothes and shoes, only stopping to grab a bite to eat around dinnertime. By the time we made it back to Forks, I was exhausted. Tomorrow was my first day at our new school, and I was terrified. It definitely helped that Jake would be there with me, but it would still be hard to start a new school in the middle of my senior year.

Jake and Billy headed back to their house around 8:00 p.m. It felt weird saying goodbye to him after so many days together, and I was immediately lonely. I wasted time wandering around my new room, straightening things here and there, making sure it was all where I wanted it.

When I ran out of things to do, I finally caved and decided to start getting ready for tomorrow. I climbed into my shower, making the water as hot as I could stand, allowing the heat to relax my tired muscles. I didn't move until it started to run cold, and I quickly got out and dried myself off. I stared in the bathroom mirror for the longest time, studying my face carefully.

I was small, only about 5'4" if I stood up really straight. I had always been naturally thin, but over the last few year I had seemed to lose weight even as I grew. My limbs were thin, all points, and my cheeks were hollow, the bones sticking out sharply against my skin. There was a light smattering of freckles across my cheeks and the bridge of my nose, a traight I had inherrited from my mother. I had a few curves, nothing too noticable. My hips were farely wide, and I could just barely fit into a C-cup. There were dark circles under my eyes, a permanent fixture in my appearance. Thankfully I had good genetics, with straight teeth and clear skin. My lack of time spent outdoors, however, resulted in skin so pale it was nearly translucent. My eyes were the same dark brown as my father's, as was my hair. It hung in heavy waves down to the middle of my back. The weight was slightly annoying, but Charlie had always liked my long hair, so I kept it that way for him.

I sighed heavily, towel-drying my hair before flipping off the light switch and stepping back into my room. I slipped into a pair of blue flannel pajama bottoms and a longsleeved gray t-shirt, grabbing my ipod before sliding into bed.

The ipod had been a gift from Jane and Aro a few years back. Aro had pre-loaded it with a few of my mother's own compositions, as well as some from her favorite composers. I had put some of my own music on there, but hers were what I turned to in times of stress.

My eyes closed slowly as the first notes reached my ears. I only needed to last five months, and I'd be away from Sue, Lauren, and Jessica, free to live my life as I pleased. Just five more months.

**A/N: Am I still doing okay? The next chapter will be Bella's first day at Forks High, so send me some reviews and I'll upload faster....... ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**A/N: Ready for Bella's first day? Some minor introductions in this chap, as well as one big one =) Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

I slept restlessly my first night in Forks. Being in the attic, I quickly learned that it rains a lot here, and that rain sounds like the smashing of symbols when it pours onto the roof at three o'clock in the morning.

Finally resigned to the fact that I wasn't going back to sleep, I drug myself out of bed around five. It only took me a few minutes to get dressed, opting for jeans, a turquoise and black plaid button down shirt, and my new Doc Martens. Aside from brushing my hair, I left it alone, knowing it would be useful to hide behind today.

I scooped my backpack off the floor, slipping my wallet, phone, and ipod in the front pocket before heading downstairs. Nobody else was up yet, which I expected, so I got started on breakfast. I kept it simple this morning with some fruit and toast, knowing none of us would be up for a big meal today.

Sue was the first to appear downstairs, taking the plate of grapefruit I handed her without a word, and disappearing back into her room. She was taking the rest of this school year off, opting to wait until the fall to start back up at the kindergarten here in Forks.

Jessica came down next, followed closely by Lauren. It was almost too hard for me to hold back the laugh that was threatening to escape.

Jessica was dressed in a denim miniskirt and uggs with a tanktop that revealed way too much cleavage and middriff for the middle of winter.

Lauren wore black skinny jeans and a silk top, along with black, knee-high boots, complete with a spiked three inch heel. She had obviously not considered the fact the ground would be thoroughly saturated from near constant rain.

Both girls wore matching glares as they stomped into the kitchen, apparently not thrilled about going back to school, and snatched two plates of taste from the counter. They ate quietly, occassionally stopping to ensure that their makeup hadn't begun to wear off yet. I rolled my eyes at them as I finished my apple, hopping off my barstool.

The school day wouldn't start for another half hour, but I wanted to get a good parking spot and look over my schedule before everyone else started filing in. It would be nice to at least know where my first few classes were to have avoid asking for directions. With a final glance at my stepsisters, I slipped into my black peacoat and grabbed my bag and keys, trudging through the misty rain toward my truck.

I made my way carefully through the quiet streets of Forks toward the high school, not used to driving in the rain. Upon my arrival I was glad to find that the parking lot was still empty, and I slipped into a space on the far end, convenient for a quick escape at the end of the day. I slipped out of my truck and hurried through the rain to the front office, stepping inside to find a middle-aged woman sitting at the reception desk.

"Hello, dear, can I help you?" she smiled brightly, a slight lipstick smudge on her teeth. I glanced down at the nameplate on her desk: Mrs. Cope.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, one of the new students," I answered softly, keeping a friendly smile in place. Her face lit up in recognition, just like I knew it would, and she began shuffling through the papers on her desk, making a small stack for me.

"Of course you are," she chuckled merrily. "Here is your class schedule, and a map of the school, as well as a sheet that you need to have each of your teachers sign today. You can bring that back to me at the end of the day," she instructed, sliding the papers over the counter to me.

"Welcome to Forks," she nearly squealed, clearly excited to be one of the first to have met me. I smiled once more before turning to head back out to my truck. I still had at least fifteen minutes before my first class, and I wanted to study the map a little to make sure I knew where everything was.

Cars were slowly starting to pull into the lot now, and I noticed Lauren pick a spot just a few spaces down from mine. Her silver Cadillac CTS coupe drew the attention of every male in the parking lot, all of them scrambling to see the driver.

I rolled my eyes as I slipped quietly back into the cab of my truck, watching from a distance as my stepsisters attempted to look sexy sliding out of the car. Neither of them had bothered with a jacket, and I couldn't help but laugh as they scrambled over to the buildings, desperately trying to get out of the cold rain.

My last few minutes flew by quickly, and eventually I had to slink back into the rain, hurrying across the busy parking lot to my first building. I attempted to ignore all of the stares as I rushed past my classmates, hoping that they would soon lose interest with me.

Home room was first, and I walked shyly to the teacher's desk when I entered, introducing myself before handing her my slip. She smiled kindly at me over her half-glasses, and handed me back the paper after instructing me to take the empty seat toward the back. I sighed with relief at her words, and turned to find my seat, grinning when I recognized my neighbor.

"Jake!" I greeted him with a wide smile, walking down the ailse towards my desk. He looked up at the sound of his name, his own smile blindingly bright. I had to laugh at the look of his massive form crammed in the small desk, and I dropped my bag before taking my seat.

"Bells!" he cried in return. "Dude, what are the odds that we'd have the same home room?" he laughed, reaching out to bump my fist. We talked quietly about the rest of my schedule, sadly having no more classes together, until the teacher called our attention. The period was over with quickly, and Jake offered to walk me to my next class.

"I hate when they stare," I muttered under my breath. My gaze dropped to the floor, in the childish belief that if I couldn't see them, they couldn't see me. Jake's heavy arm dropped onto my shoulders, and he chuckled at my side.

"Don't sweat it, Bells," he said easily. "The novelty will pass soon enough, and you can go back to avoiding everyone." My eyes narrowed up at his smiling face, only causing him to laugh harder. He dropped me off at me next class, and I shuffled inside, repeating the same process as in home room.

The morning passed quickly, thankfully with no incidents, and I was pleased to discover I hadn't had any classes with Lauren. Jake was waiting for me at the cafeteria doors when it was time for lunch, and I happily followed him into the line, grabbing a slice of pizza and a lemonade before following him back out to a table of kids. Jake quickly pointed around the group, assigning names to kids I had seen in a few of my morning classes.

"This is Angela," he started, pointing to a quiet, thin girl who had been in my second period calculus class. She had pale skin, much like everyone else in this town, and black hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her brown eyes were hidden behind square framed glasses, but a gentle smile played at her lips.

"That's Ben, her boyfriend," he continued, gesturing to the equally quiet and thin boy at her side, "and this is Tyler, Eric, and Mike." He finished by making a sweeping motion over the last three, obviously uninterested in their presence.

Tyler and Eric I recognized from home room. They both cast an appraising look over me, smiling at what they saw to my mortification, then went back to talking with one another.

I hadn't met Mike yet, but I could already tell I wasn't going to be a big fan. He was average height with blonde hair carefully formed into little spikes, and baby blue eyes to match his rosy cheeks. He vaguely reminded me of a labrador the way he smiled excitedly, wiggling a little in his seat.

I gave them all a polite smile, taking my seat beside Jake. Lauren and Jessica were on his other side, apparently having already met Tyler and Eric earlier as they were currently hanging on every word they said, giggling at their imitation of a certain teacher.

My eyes traveled slowly over the lunchroom as I sipped my drink, observing the people around me. Forks really wasn't different than my old school, except for the vast amount of winter coats scattered throughout the room, and the major difference in size. A quiet sigh escaped my lips, and I finished my survey of the room, my eyes stopping ubruptly when they danced over the table furthest from our own.

"Jake, who are they?" I asked quietly, not breaking eye contact with the group. There were five of them seated at one of the round tables, all laughing quietly at some private joke, strongly resembling an upscale clothing ad.

The grouped seemed to consist of two couples, and one odd man out. The first couple was made up of the largest man I had ever seen, even bigger than Jake, and the most beautiful woman to ever walk the halls of a public high school. His dark, curly hair was a stark contrast to her long, golden waves, but they looked like a perfect fit. The other couple was a tall, lanky blonde and a tiny, black-haired pixie that I recognized from home room. He was smiling indulgently down at her as she nearly vibrated in her seat, obviously excited about something. Both couples were heartbreakingly beautiful, almost too perfect to be real people. The fifth wheel, however, put them all to shame.

He was tall, though not as tall as the blonde, and lean, but not buff like the dark-haired one. His reddish brown hair was perfectly disheveled, as if bed head was an actually hairstyle. His skin was pale, like everyone else's, but there was a slight flush to his cheeks from the cold weather.

"Oh." Jake nodded in understanding, pulling me out of my inspection. "Well, the big one is Emmett McCarty. Typical jock, I guess, but he's a pretty cool guy," he shrugged. "The supermodel on his arm is Rosalie Hale. She's a massive bitch, but I don't know much else about her. The blonde guy is Jasper Whitlock; he moved here from somewhere in Texas during middle school. And the small girl with him is Alice Cullen." My eyes followed their faces as Jake described them, putting each name with its owner.

"The last guy is Alice's twin, Edward Cullen." I tilted my head to the side at this, not really seeing the resemblance. Jake chuckled at my expression.

"I mean, obviously they're not _identical_ twins," he laughed. "I don't really know much about any of them, really. They all pretty much keep to themselves. I know Emmett a little better than the rest because we played football together, but that's about it," he shrugged.

I nodded in acceptance at his words, and rose to my feet as the warning bell signaled the end of lunch. My eyes tore away from Edward Cullen at the last second, not willing to lose contact with his perfect face. He was beautiful, there was no denying it.

Jake walked me dutifully to my next class, the second to last one of the day. First biology, then gym. Not exactly my ideal lineup, but I didn't have much of a choice. I took my slip to have it signed just like I had all day, and followed the teacher's nod toward the lab table in the farthest corner of the room. I smiled in relief at not having to sit in the front, and went to take my seat.

Mike reached up from one of the front desks to wave wildly at me, grinning when I offered him a tight-lipped smile and hurried past. He was definitely going to be a problem. It also didn't escape my notice that Lauren was in my class, sitting in the lab table directly in front of mine. She sneared at me as I walked to my desk, and I rolled my eyes at the back of her head.

I busied myself with pulling out a notepad and pen while I waited for class to start. The school day was almost over, and I was eager to get out of here and back to the quiet sanctuary of my room. My head rested gently on my arms as the other students filed in, attempting to avoid anymore stares if at all possible.

My position didn't change until the stool beside me scraped against the floor, and I glanced up to meet the most intense pair of green eyes I had ever seen in my life, attached to none other than Edward Cullen. I stared at him like an idiot for a few seconds before quickly looking away, my cheeks burning in embarrassment. He sunk loudly onto his stool, and I sneaked a glance at him out of the corner of my eye.

The muscles in the side of his jaw stood out against the skin as he ground his teeth, the green of his eyes hardening in anger. My brow furrowed in confusion at what could be the cause of such hostility, until his disgusted gaze flicked over to my face. I felt my face warm once more, but this time my embarrassment was mixed with anger.

He was mad at _me_? What did I do? I hadn't even introduced myself yet! Surely someone else must have made him angry before he came to class. There was no way that look was meant for me.

I glanced quickly once more at his expression, only to find that it had hardened impossibly further. His eyes slid over to my face once more, and his scowl deepened. I sucked in a shocked breath, averting my eyes to the blackboard, unsure of what to do.

Okay, it was definitely me. What could I have possibly done? I sniffed my shirt and hair inconspicuously, but couldn't find anything wrong. No one else had acted this way toward me, so it had to be something I had done to offend him personally. But what?

My brain swirled with questions as the teacher started class. Somehow I had offended this man without even saying a word. Maybe it wasn't me he hated, but just new students in general. I guess that could be it, but it seems a little extreme to have this much anger toward a complete stranger.

I mulled over the possibilities throughout the rest of the period, coming up with no plausible answers. Edward Cullen hated me, and I had no idea why. What was even more confusing was the tight knot that formed in my stomach as Lauren repeatedly turned aroudn to bat her eyelashes at him.

As soon as the bell rang, he shot out of his seat and practically ran from the room, only confirming my suspicions. With a heavy sigh I followed his path out the door, turning to go to my final class.

Gym passed uneventfully, thank God, and I walked slowly back to the office when the final bell rang. I had tried to stay positive about this move to Forks, but that was becoming harder by the hour. I had managed to offend the most gorgeous man I had ever met before we were even introduced. This was just great.

I fell into bed that night, exhausted from my first day. As I closed my eyes, visions of swirling green irises danced through my head, teasing me mercilessly. With sleep overtaking me, I made a decision. Tomorrow, I would introduce myself to Edward Cullen, and find out exactly what it was I had done wrong.

Why did I get the feeling it wouldn't be that easy?

**A/N: Aww poor Bella. How could Edward possibly hate her? *sigh* I guess you'll just have to review so I can give you an answer.......**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**A/N: Are you guys ready for Bella to meet the rest of the gang? Edward wasn't very receptive, but what will everyone else think?**

BPOV

I awoke a little later the next morning, but went about my normal routine. I wore yesterdays jeans and boots with a simple black scoopneck sweater. The parking lot was already filling up when I got to school, and I quickly hurried to my home room, taking my seat before Jake got there. I smiled politely at Tyler and Eric when I walked in, cringing as their eyes roamed by body. When I reached my seat, my attention was devoted to the schedule in front of me, making sure I remembered the order, until a voice by my side forced me to look up.

"Hi, I'm Alice!" My eyes shot up to the little pixie girl from the cafeteria, now bouncing on the balls of her feet excitedly at my side. She had an earsplitting grin on her perfect lips, waiting for me to respond. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face; she was contagious.

"Hi, Alice, I'm Bella," I replied quietly, reaching out to shake her hand. She surprised me by ignoring the handshake and leaning forward to hug me tightly.

"I wanted to introduce myself yesterday, but Jazzy said you probably needed some time to get used to the school," she explained, frowning at having to wait to meet me. Her expression brightened again however, as she continued talking at a ridiculously fast rate.

"Anyway, I've met you now, and I just know we're going to be the best of friends! You and Jacob should sit with us at lunch today!" she suggested, vibrating all over with energy. I couldn't help but chuckle at her enthusiasm, almost missing Jake as he took his seat across the aisle.

"I would love to," I replied, even surprising myself. "Jake?" I asked, looking around Alice to ask his opinion. He smiled kindly at Alice but shook his head.

"Thanks, but I'll just sit with the guys," he shrugged. "You have fun though, Bells," he smiled at me. I smiled back, then looked up to grin at Alice, who looked like she was ready to explode.

"Yay! This is going to be so much fun!" she clapped excitedly, hurrying back to her desk. I shook my head, but couldn't wipe the smile off my face. Alice seemed to like me. So what was her brother's problem?

The rest of the morning passed slowly. I moved to sit near Angela in calculus, the two of us settling into a comfortable silence after making casual small talk. I had never really had any friends in Phoenix, and it was nice to have someone to talk to, even if only at school.

When I finally reached the cafeteria, Alice was waiting with her mega-watt smile by the front doors. I grinned in response, and she linked arms with me, leading us over to the line. She walked beside me as I bought my lunch, then pulled me over to the table on the far side of the room.

Panic momentarily swept over me as I realized what I had agreed to, but my heartbeat returned to normal as I realized that Edward wasn't there. A small part of me was disappointed in his absence, and I quickly pushed that to the back of my mind.

Alice released my arm as we reached the table, and she danced over to her boyfriend's side, smiling beautifully. She pointed a dainty arm to the chair on her other side, motioning for me to sit.

"Everybody, this is my new friend Bella," she announced proudly, my cheeks growing warm. "Bella, this is my Jazzy," she said, leaning against his arm as he smiled and nodded his head at me, "and this is Rosalie and Emmett." She pointed to the two across from us, and Emmett smiled an adorable dimpled smile while Rosalie snarled. Apparently she was with Edward on this one. I waved my hand at them all lamely, and Emmett chuckled before they all started digging into their lunches.

"So, Bella, where'd you move from?" Emmett asked, his mouth full of food. Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head, and he swallowed what was in his mouth before smiling sheepishly.

"Um, Phoenix," I answered nervously. They were all even more beautiful up close, just like Edward, and I felt out of place at their table. It also hadn't escaped my notice that we were receiving many odd looks from the other students. Well, I was receiving odd looks. Lauren was currently glaring a hole in the side of my head. She and Jessica had talked for hours last night about how she just knew that she would be sitting with 'Edward's table' by the end of the week. I'm sure she was just loving this.

"Wow, Phoenix...that's a big change," he nodded. Jasper smiled at me, understanding how I felt, having moved here from a warmer state himself.

"So, why the move?" Alice asked, sipping her coke quietly. My eyes dropped down to my food, not sure how to answer. I knew people would be curious, but I didn't really want to broach the subject.

"My stepmother started dating this guy online," I finally answered, "and she thought it would be best if we moved up here to live closer to him." I shrugged at the end of my answer, hoping that would be enough of an explanation.

"Where's your father?" Emmett asked, tilting his head in confusion. My heart clenched at the question, and I bit my lip to keep the tears at bay. I heard the distinct smack of Rosalie's hand on the back of his head, and I looked up to meet her apologetic gaze.

"Sorry, he's not well-known for his tact," she apologized, quickly replacing her scornful glare. Emmett looked at each of us in confusion, but shrugged his shoulders and kept on eating.

"Well, whatever the reason, I'm glad you're here," Alice smiled softly. I returned her smile, nodding in agreement, then looked back down at my tray. I risked a quick glance over at Jake's table, and he looked up to catch my eyes. He tossed me a wink and a grin, then went back to talking to the guys.

"So, are you and Jake, like, a couple?" Alice asked, regaining my attention. I choked on the lemonade I had been drinking, and started laughing, shaking my head vehemently.

"No way," I giggled. "Jake's just a friend; more like a brother. His dad, Billy, is why we moved up here," I explained. They all nodded their head in understanding, but I caught a strange look in Alice's eyes. It disappeared almost as quickly as it had come, and I shook off the thought.

The warning bell rang before they could ask anymore questions, and I smiled and waved goodbye to all of them as I headed off to biology. I was hoping that Edward would be absent from there as well, just so I could avoid his angry glares. But I had to admit, a part of me, maybe my masochistic side, was hoping to see him again.

When my eyes landed on our empty table, I sighed heavily with my mixed emotions and went to take my seat. Mike called out a happy 'hello' to me, and I smiled quickly before moving down the row. Lauren was glaring hatefully at me as I took my seat.

"Why were you sitting at Edward's table today?" she demanded in a hushed whisper. My eyes itched to roll back in my head, but I fought the urge.

"I didn't realize it was his table," I replied sarcastically. "Alice invited me to eat with her, so I did." I shrugged, and opened my bag to get out my things. I felt her stare weigh heavily on me for a moment longer, and when I glanced up she was watching me with a contemplative look in her eyes.

"Just stay away from Edward, got it?" she finally said, turning back around before I could reply. I shook my head in disbelief, then looked toward the front where the lesson was beginning.

Gym was uneventful once more, and I changed quietly before heading to the parking lot. I looked up in surprise to find Alice leaning against my truck with Jasper, waiting for me to come out. She bounced over to me happily, hooking our arms together and walking me to my door.

"What are you doing Friday night?" she asked, catching me off guard. I froze for a moment, before remembering how to speak.

"Um, nothing?" I responded, making it sound like a question. Her smile got impossibly wider, and she pulled her arm from mine to clap while jumping up and down excitedly.

"Great! You should totally come to my place for a sleepover!" she declared. I didn't have the heart to turn her down and ruin her excitement, so I merely nodded my head in agreement. She squealed loudly, then placed a peck on my cheek and turned to leave with Jasper. I stared after her dumbly for a moment, disoriented, then climbed into the cab of my truck.

I had to admit, today had been, by far, one of the weirdest days of my life. It felt like a dream. Meeting absurdly beautiful people, having them befriend you, then getting invited to slumber parties at their homes were not normal events for me. But I couldn't fight the smile that came to my lips. I barely knew Alice, and yet, I could feel that she was right. She made me more comfortable than anyone had before, and I knew we were going to be close friends.

Sue was, surprisingly, not averse to my plans for the weekend. Actually, I don't think she even really heard me. She mentioned something about spending the weekend with Billy, and reminded me to get all of my chores done before I went anywhere as she headed up to her room to call him.

Butterflies of excitement began to form in my stomach as I thought about my plans for the weekend. This would be my first slumber party, and I wasn't sure what to expect. The anticipation was killing me, and I prayed that Friday would come faster.

I spent the rest of the day cleaning every inch of the house, hoping to leave it spotless before I went to school Friday, so there would be no reason for me to make a stop here before going to Alice's. I had a momentary anxiety attack when I realized that Alice's house was Edward's house too, but I quickly brushed that thought aside. Surely he wouldn't bother me with his sister and friends there. He may hate me, but I doubt he was a complete Neanderthal.

School the next few days was much the same as the last. Nothing too eventful; classes, lunch with Alice, and no Edward. When he didn't show up by Thursday, I mustered up the courage to ask Alice if he was okay. She said he went away for the week with their dad to visit the school he was planning to attend in the fall. I sighed to myself in relief, my fears about the weekend put at ease.

The week seemed to crawl by, but at last, Friday was upon us. I danced out of gym at the end of the day, unable to contain my smile when I saw Alice sitting on the hood of her canary yellow Porsche. She hopped gracefully down from her perch and flitted to my side, bouncing with each step.

"Okay, so you're gonna follow me to my place, right?" she asked.

"Yep, I've already got my bag." I grinned brightly at her, and she tossed me a wink before slipping into the driver's seat, Jasper nestled comfortably on the passenger's side. I threw my bag into my truck before climbing in, the beast roaring to life as I pulled out of the lot behind Alice.

She led the way out of town, and I became more curious as the forest around us grew denser. When she finally turned on her blinker, I frowned at our location. There, on the side of the road, only visible if you knew to look for it, was a narrow dirt drive, winding into the trees. I turned off behind Alice, following the long lane until we broke out into a clearing.

The house sat in the middle, just as stunning as its inhabitants. It was a tall, three story colonial style home, with white siding and dark blue shutters. The door was a deep red, and shone brightly from the large porch.

Rosalie's candy apple red BMW convertible pulled in behind me, and I climbed slowly out of my truck, walking to Alice's side. Her smile nearly split her face in two as she grabbed my hand, dragging me up the front steps and into the foyer.

I couldn't help but stare in awe at how beautiful it all was. The home was tastefully decorated, modern but still warm and inviting. Everything was perfectly matched, looking too perfect to be a real home.

Alice didn't give me much of a chance to absorb my surroundings. She quickly tugged on my hand once more, beckoning for me to follow her. We passed down the hallway and around the corner, landing ourselves in the middle of a gourmet kitchen. There was a beautiful woman with caramel-colored hair and a gentle smile sipping coffee at the island, and she looked up as we entered.

"Mom, this is my new friend, Bella," Alice chirped. "Bella, this is my mother, Esme." I stepped forward to shake her hand, but she pulled me into a warm hug, just like Alice. The simple gesture of motherly love brought tears to my eyes, and I fought to hold them at bay so I wouldn't embarrass myself.

"It's so nice to meet you, Bella," her voice rang out, soft and melodic. "Alice has told me so much about you." She smiled at her daughter, who simply shrugged her shoulders.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Esme," I smiled, immediately at ease. The warmth that radiated from her was staggering, and I couldn't help but think that she was the mother I had always wanted.

She gave my arm a gentle squeeze, and greeted the rest of the group as they walked in behind us. Emmett immediately went to the pantry and pulled out a Tupperware filled with cookies, grinning as Esme clucked her tongue at him teasingly.

"Alice, why don't you show Bella around the house," Esme suggested. Alice quickly agreed, grabbing my arm to lead me back through the door. We passed through the family room and dining room downstairs, as well as a small powder room, then we climbed to the second level. This floor contained Alice's room, the master bedroom, her father's office, two guest bedrooms, and a guest bathroom.

The third floor, she said, was mostly Edward's. She led me up there anyways, pointing to a door that led to his room, and another door that was a music room. My curiosity piqued, I pushed the door slightly, just enough to see the edge of a grand piano on one side of the room.

My heart constricted with longing for my own, and my fingers twitched to feel the smooth ivory of the keys. Before I could ask who the instrument belonged to, she was leading me back down to the main level.

We arrived in the family room to find the gang all gathered around the couches, watching some cheesy action movie while they waited for us to return. Alice and I plopped down on the couches beside them, and we all quickly became engrossed in the film, only pausing to accept the snacks and drinks that Esme brought for us.

Once the film was over, we spent the afternoon playing video games, watching more movies, and laughing about Emmett's antics. I hadn't felt so at ease since I had Charlie. It was a sad relief.

Finally, the point came where we all started winding down. As the credits for our latest movie started to roll, Alice muted the TV and turned to look at me.

"Bella, you know you can talk to us, right?" she asked earnestly, confusing me a little. I wasn't sure how to answer, so I just nodded my head.

"I understand that there are things about yourself and your life that you're uncomfortable sharing right now, but I just want you to know that you can tell us anything. We all love you," she smiled softly.

I looked around at their faces, tears starting to form in my eyes. Even Emmett's face wore a somber expression, the love shining through each of their eyes. Rosalie had been distant from me at first, but she had even begun to come around over the last few days.

"Thank you," I whispered, reaching up to wipe at the tears that had begun to spill over. "I've never really had any friends before, besides Jake, and I've only known him for a few months," I admitted. "It's nice to finally have someone," I chuckled humorlessly.

Alice scooted over to hug me, and Rose reached out to put a hand on my leg. I looked up at them through watery eyes, and took a steadying breath.

"My mom died when I was just a baby," I started, suddenly aching to tell them everything. "I was too young to remember her, so it was never really that painful. I had Charlie, and he was best friend." my voice cracked as I said his name, and Rose clutched my hand in her own.

"He met Sue when I started school; she was my kindergarten teacher. The next thing I knew, they were getting married, and Sue was moving Jessica and Lauren in with us." I couldn't help the bitterness that started leaking into my voice. I took another deep breath to calm myself, before continuing with my story.

"Then one day, Charlie just didn't come home. Sue got a phone call that night. He was a police officer, you know," I smiled fondly through my tears. "He was killed on the job by some idiot that didn't want to get caught with a stolen bottle of Jack Daniels and the $27 he'd taken out of the liquor store's cash register. I've been stuck with Sue ever since," I shrugged, my eyes dropping to my lap.

I closed them for a moment, trying to compose myself. When I looked up, they were all staring back at me with tears in their eyes, Alice sniffling quietly into my shoulder. It was so freeing to talk to them about all of this, even if I hadn't gone into detail. Just the knowledge that I _could_ tell them all of the details was enough to lighten the weight on my shoulders.

"I didn't mean to be such a bitch when I first met you," Rose finally said, catching me off guard. She laughed at my expression, but kept talking as she dried her cheeks.

"Lauren's in my home room, and I thought you were going to be like her: a popularity starved psycho," she chuckled. I couldn't help but laugh with her, reaching up to dry my own face.

"I really do love you though, Bella. Despite all that you've been through, there's just something about you," she said, squinting her eyes in concentration. "I don't know what it is, exactly, it's just like a...light, I guess...a strength, that shines through you. You may not make eye contact when you walk through the halls," she giggled, the rest of us joining her, "but your shoulders are always back, and your chin held high. You're pretty incredible," she finished with a shrug. I blushed at her compliment, but leaned over to hug her in thanks.

I looked over to Jasper and Emmett next, laughing as the both tried to inconspicuously dry their eyes, trying not to look like they'd been crying. They both chuckled at having been caught, and we all joined them.

"I think that's enough love for one night," I giggled. We all stood to say our 'goodnights', and I followed them all upstairs. I quickly changed into my pajama pants and a tank top in one of the guest rooms, settling down into the large bed.

I tossed and turned for two hours, unable to calm my thoughts. My mind raced with memories of my dad, the deep loss echoing through my chest. When I finally couldn't stand it anymore, I rose quietly and slipped out of the room.

My feet carried me silently to the one thing I knew that would calm me. I made sure to close the door behind me, and I slid onto the bench, breathing a sigh of relief.

I placed my fingers gently on the cool ivory keys, and I began to play.

**A/N: Alright, so we're getting to know the whole group better. What do you think so far? Send me some reviews plz, and I'll get you an update as soon as I can. **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**A/N: Alright, I thought it was about time I let you have a peak inside Edward's beautiful head =P The song is "My Skin" by Natalie Merchant. Lemme know how I do!**

**EPOV**

Five more months and I'll be out of this fucking hell hole. Just five more months.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I pulled my Volvo into the school parking lot. Students were scattered around the sidewalks talking in groups, completely oblivious to the fact that there was a bigger world out there. How can anyone be content with this life? With this place?

Forks was a cute, quaint little town. I had to admit, it had a certain charm. But small towns were like black holes: step one foot inside them, and you disappear forever. Not me. I was getting out of here. I had already been accepted to Dartmouth for early admission, set to leave the week after graduation. Adios, assholes.

Gym is my first period class this semester. Oh, the joy. The locker room is usual still empty when I get there, since I like to show up a little early. I'd rather get changed in peace and sit in the empty gym for five minutes than have to strip down in front of a room full of other guys.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not embarrassed or anything. I've always been pretty athletic, kind of a natural. But guys are dicks in the locker room. I don't want to compare sizes, and I don't want to hear what they did to their girl that weekend.

I guess I was running a little late this morning, because the room started filling up while I was putting my shoes back on. Jazz and Em sauntered in, both tossing me a quick nod, followed by Mike and his crew. My fingers itched to smack that fucking smirk off his face. I definitely wasn't a fan of Mike.

"Did you guys get a look at those new girls this morning?" Mike asked his buddies. The look in his eyes told me he had.

"Yeah, that blonde's car was hot," Tyler commented. Mike gave him an incredulous look, and he just shrugged. I almost felt bad for the poor girl; overlooked for a car.

"Who cares about the car, did you see that brunette?" Mike pressed, waggling his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and stood to leave the room, Emmett and Jazz right behind me.

"You know, that brunette was kind of hot," Emmett grinned, earning a slow smile and a nod of agreement from Jasper. "Tiny little thing, too. Not much bigger than our little pixie. Whaddya think, Eddie?" he laughed. I cringed, both at his suggestion and at the nickname.

Now, don't get me wrong, I'm not gay or anything; but I wasn't interested. I had a strict 'look but don't touch' policy when it came to girls. I had yet to meet one in this town that had more than two brain cells to rub together, my sister and Rose excluded, and I didn't think that was going to change. Besides, girls are just a distraction. I could date when I got to college.

Thankfully Coach Clap (I swear to God, that's his real name) kept me from having to respond to Emmett's insinuations. He yelled for us all to take a seat on the bleachers, so he could call role and set us up for some video. I was kind of pissed that he hadn't told us we were watching a video _before_ we dressed out. But whatever.

The guys and me sank down into a spot on the top row so we could lean against the back wall. We sat in silence as Coach read off the names, checking for absences. He was interrupted halfway through by the arrival of two girls.

"Names?" he barked, scanning his paper as if they would jump out at him. One of the girls, a blonde, stepped forward.

"Lauren and Jessica Mallory," she responded, her voice high-pitched and nasal. The other girl, her sister, cowered behind her.

Both girls were dressed in what I assumed was meant to be attractive clothing. They looked idiotic considering the weather. They were wearing far too much makeup for high school students, and were showing way too much cleavage for this time of year.

Jasper snorted beside me, and when I met his eyes he merely quirked an eyebrow, with Emmett laughing silently beside him. Then, to our horror, they made their way up the bleachers to sit right in front of us. I resisted the urge to dry heave as they both ran their eyes over us from head to toe, not even trying to be subtle. Jasper shifted uncomfortably, and Emmett cough-laughed.

"Hi, I'm Lauren," the taller girl spoke, sticking her hand out in a way that insinuated I was supposed to kiss it. I stared at her blankly, offering her no hint of a greeting. After several awkward moments, she dropped her hand, batting her eyes at me as she took her seat.

Great. Just what this school needed: more airheads.

I managed to slip down the other side of the bleachers when class ended, pretending not to hear my name being called in a distinctly nasal voice. I really hoped this girl would get the hint quickly and leave me the fuck alone.

My classes were brainless the rest of the morning, and I shuffled over to my regular table when lunch finally rolled around, glad for the break. The rest of the gang was all there already, and I plopped into my seat with a quick greeting to everyone.

"Hey, Eddie, check it out," Emmett nodded, motioning for me to look the other direction. I turned my head, following his line of sight, and landed on a table at the other end of the room. Lauren and Jessica were seated there, along with Mike and his crew. The only tolerable people at the table were Angela, Ben, and Jacob.

The final person was one I didn't recognize. I studied her for a moment, realizing she must be the third sister, and the girl everyone was talking about this morning. They were right, she was gorgeous. Her long, brown hair hung in thick waves down her back, and she held herself high in her seat, although her posture drew attention to the fact that she was a little too thin. She was dressed much more sensibly than her sisters, and wore no makeup that I could see from this distance; but judging by the way she was smiling at Mike she was just as vapid.

My eyes snapped back to my own table, and I gave Emmett a look that ended the conversation. Alice smirked across from me, a mischievous glint to her eyes, but quickly started up another conversation. When the bell finally rang, I trudged off to biology, my second to last class of the day. I quickly slipped into the room, suppressing a groan at the sight of Lauren seated at the table in front of mine. Then my eyes landed on my own table.

You have got to be fucking kidding me.

One of the perks of being the head of my class, was that my teachers never paired me up with a partner. They said it wasn't fair to the other students. So how the fuck did she end up at my desk?

My eyes stayed locked on her lowered head as I made my way to my table, and I pulled the stool out angrily when I arrived. Her head snapped up, and I glared harshly at her for a few moments before she broke eye contact, looking away with a blush. Good. Maybe if I made her uncomfortable enough she'd switch out to another class.

I slowly sank onto my stool, clenching my jaw in an effort not to release the scream of frustration that was building up in my chest. It wasn't this girls fault that she had ended up at my table. I was the only other student in the class without a partner, so there was really no other option. But was it really fair to team me up with the airhead? Was this Mr. Banner's idea of a joke?

My eyes slid over to study her a few times throughout class. It was a shame. She really was beautiful. Probably the most attractive woman I'd ever seen up close. But all that beauty was wasted on a shallow, vapid creature.

I felt a little bad as I noticed her confused expression. She really hadn't done anything wrong. It was all the girls like her that I had met over the years that ruined any chance she had at me being civil to her. I had no patience for princesses. And if she thought all it would take was a bat of her damn eyelashes to get me to do all of the work this semester, she was very wrong.

My hostility only deepened with every glance that Lauren sent back at me through the hour. These girls were on the verge of making me snap. Girls like them were only looking for two things, money and status, and I had both. That pretty much guaranteed that moving out of the state was my only salvation from them. Just five more months.

When the bell finally rang, I bolted from my seat and out the door. I wouldn't have to worry about this for another week. Tomorrow morning, 8:00 a.m. sharp, I was leaving for Dartmouth with Carlisle. We were scheduled to spend the week there, touring the campus and learning about my future home. I breathed in a lungful of winter air as I crossed the lawn to my last class, eager to be done for the day.

Less than twenty-four hours later, I was landing in New Hampshire. The flight would've been a great opportunity to catch some shut-eye, or get a little reading done. Unfortunately, my mind was preoccupied.

The brunette's face flashed continually through my mind on a loop. It was ridiculous. She and her sisters were exactly the type of girls I tried to avoid. But the more I thought about her, the more I started to feel like the biggest dick in the world.

I hadn't even spoken to her. I didn't even know her name. And yet, here I was, hating her with a passion for assuming that she was like Lauren and Jessica. She hadn't given me any clue that she was. I mean, unless you count smiling at Mike. But she could just be friendly, right?

My unjustified anger had begun to wane when I left the classroom yesterday. At the time, I had felt I was completely justified in hating her. Girls like that didn't deserve my respect, because I knew they wouldn't offer it to me. But did I really know what kind of girl she was?

I hated being judged for my family's money, or for my social status. But here I was, judging this girl after one meeting with her sisters. Fuck, if anyone judged me based on one interaction with Alice, I'd be screwed. We were nothing alike, and we were twins.

Of course, a part of me just didn't want to accept that she could be as vain and heartless as I imagined her just yesterday. Someone that beautiful couldn't possibly have a soul that dark. My mind recalled the way her cheeks had flushed scarlet when our eyes met, and the way she peeked up at me through her thick lashes the rest of the period. No, she couldn't possibly be so cold.

I began comparing the three sisters as my week wore on, trying to justify getting to know her. Lauren and Jessica displayed dark, unhealthy tans. The brunette's skin was smooth and pale, almost like that of a china doll's. The other girls had bleached blonde hair, while hers was a rich mahogany. Lauren's eyes were a murky gray, and the brunette's were a deep brown, the color of expensive chocolates.

Come to think of it, I didn't notice anything that she shared with her sisters. Maybe they have different fathers? Or maybe they're stepsisters? I guess she might be adopted. Any of these could explain the differences in appearance. Could they mean a difference in personality as well?

I barely enjoyed my trip with Carlisle. He must have noticed that something was off with me, but he didn't bring it up. My head was filled with thoughts of her throughout the entire week, and I found myself eager to get back to Forks, if only to learn more about her. At least then, I could find out whether my dislike for her was justified or not.

We finally pulled back into our driveway around 2:00 a.m. on Saturday. Carlisle trudged wearily up the stairs beside me, both of us ready for a good night's sleep. As we approached the second floor landing, the distinct sound of piano notes rang down from the floor above. I turned to Carlisle in confusion, noticing a similar expression on his face. He motioned that he was going to find Esme, and I headed up the next set of stairs alone.

The notes grew louder as I reached the third floor, heading down the hall to my music room. I was the only one in the house that played. That's why my room was on this level, so I could have access to my piano whenever inspiration struck.

As I approached the door, a gentle voice rose up to join the plaintiff melody, and my hand hesitated on the knob. Without making any sound, I gently turned the knob, pushing the door open just far enough to see inside. My eyes instantly locked onto the figure at my piano, my heart stilling in my chest.

The brunette that had been plaguing my thoughts was seated on the bench, her slender arms exposed in a tank top, her fingers gliding gracefully along the keys. Her head was tilted down, eyes closed in concentration. I didn't have the heart to interrupt her, so instead, I turned to take a seat just outside the door, leaving the door cracked so I could hear her.

My family had come up the stairs behind me as I studied the angel in the room, and they were all smiling gently now. Alice met my eye, offering me a small shrug in explanation, then turned to head back downstairs, Jasper on her heels. The rest of the family followed suit slowly, leaving me to listen in peace. My eyes closed, and I leaned my head back against the wall, letting the music wash over me.

_Take a look at my body  
Look at my hands  
There's so much here  
That I don't understand_

Your face saving promises  
Whispered like prayers  
I don't need them

'Cause I've been treated so wrong  
I've been treated so long  
As if I'm becoming untouchable

Well contempt loves the silence  
It thrives in the dark  
With fine winding tendrils  
That strangle the heart

They say that promises  
Sweeten the blow  
But I don't need them  
No, I don't need them

I've been treated so wrong  
I've been treated so long  
As if I'm becoming untouchable

I'm a slow dying flower  
I'm the frost killing hour  
The sweet turning sour  
And untouchable

O, I need  
The darkness  
The sweetness  
The sadness  
The weakness  
I need this

I need  
A lullaby  
A kiss goodnight  
_Angel sweet  
__Love of my life  
O, I need this _

_I'm a slow dying flower  
I'm the frost killing hour  
The sweet turning sour  
And untouchable_

Do you remember the way  
That you touched me before  
All the trembling sweetness  
I loved and adored?

Your face saving promises  
Whispered like prayers  
I don't need them

I need  
The darkness  
The sweetness  
The sadness  
The weakness  
O, I need this

I need  
A lullaby  
A kiss goodnight  
The angel sweet  
Love of my life  
O, I need this

Well, is it dark enough?  
Can you see me?  
Do you want me?  
Can you reach me?  
Or I'm leaving

You better shut your mouth  
And hold your breath  
If you kiss me now you'll catch your death

_O, I mean this_

_O, I need this_

As her song came to an end, I pulled myself to my feet, wiping at the tears that had managed to fall onto my cheeks at the raw emotion I had witnessed. I laughed silently at myself for crying over a song. Pretty fucking manly of me.

I quietly stepped back in front of the door, pushing it open further this time to step inside. She was sitting silently at the piano still, her head down and eyes closed. I cleared my throat gently to get her attention, and her head snapped up instantly. She jumped from the seat, spinning around to face me, her eyes widening in shock when she saw me. I wanted to reach out and dry the tear tracks on her cheeks, my chest aching as I took in the red that rimmed her eyes. Someone so beautiful shouldn't cry.

"I-I'm sorry," she finally stuttered, that blush once again filling her cheeks. "I just...I mean...I couldn't sleep, and I had noticed it earlier, and...I'm sorry," she mumbled, hurrying to move around me, slipping out of the room before I could stop her. I spun around to follow her, running down the hallway.

"Wait," I called, stopping at the top of the stairs. She paused for just a moment before descending the rest of the stairs, scurrying out of my sight. I sighed heavily, dragging a hand over my face.

My feet carried me slowly to my room, and I settled onto the bed after stripping down to my boxers. Maybe I had misjudged her. Her unearthly beauty could have been just a fluke, but there was no way someone could play and sing like that, and still be a selfish bitch. It just wasn't fucking possible.

Her song swam through my head and I sighed heavily, begging for sleep to take me.

**A/N: Well, what did you think? I promise they'll get to talk soon =) Leave me some love!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**A/N: I'm thinkin this fic will be pretty short, probably around 13-15 chapters. It shouldn't take long to finish, but I am a full-time college student so my schedule is fairly booked every week. With that being said, I'm going to do my best to have at LEAST one chapter up every week, hopefully more if I can find a day or two to set aside for some writing =) Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

I left the next morning before the rest of the family woke up. Alice begged me to stay, but I used chores as an excuse to hightail it out of there. If Edward hated me before I can't imagine how he'd feel now, and I wasn't in a hurry to find out.

Sue had left a note on the kitchen counter telling me that she had spent the night at Billy's, and she had a few things for me to take care of for her. The usual housework was on her list, of course, and a whole slew of other menial tasks that weren't necessary. Weed-eat the yard? Seriously? This is the Pacific Northwest. It didn't matter if you trimmed the lawn in the morning. The rain would ensure that it was back to a jungle by afternoon.

With a heavy sigh I changed into some old jeans and a t-shirt, and got to work on the list. I had finished mowing and weed-eating by lunch, as well as cleaning out the shed out back. Lauren and Jessica were still asleep when I went inside for a break, so I made myself a sandwich before getting back to work. They emerged from their lairs a couple hours later while I was beating the rugs out on the back porch.

"Tell me, Cinderbella," Lauren sneered, "how is it that you managed to make it to Edward's table yesterday? _And_ get an invite to his house? What, did you blow him in the parking lot before school?" I rolled my eyes while Jessica giggled, grinding my teeth to keep from saying something I'd regret.

"Edward wasn't even at school yesterday," I pointed out. "I have a class with Alice and she invited me to sit with them at lunch, then hang out last night. No big deal," I shrugged. I started piling the rugs in my arms to carry back inside, and the satanic duo trailed behind me.

"What do you mean, 'no big deal'? Do you have any idea who they are?" she screeched. I rolled my eyes once more, making my way around the house to lay the rugs back down.

"Does it really matter?" I sighed, earning a shocked gasp in return.

"Let me go ahead and get this out in the open, so we can be perfectly clear," she spat, stepping in my path. "There is only room for one more girl at that table and on Edward Cullen's arm, and it sure as fuck isn't gonna be you. You will keep your filthy pauper hands away from him, and stay the hell out of my way." I couldn't help the snort of laughter that slipped from my lips, and I stepped around her to get back to work.

"Did you seriously just call me a pauper?" I chuckled. Her shriek of rage drifted through the house, only causing me to laugh harder. The next sound that reached my ears were her angry stomps as she fled the house, Jessica right behind her.

The rest of the weekend was relatively mundane. I finished my chores in time for dinner on Sunday, but Sue was still with Billy and the girls hadn't been home since yesterday, so I settled on some macaroni and tucked myself away in my room for the night. I spent the next few hours doing homework and listening to music, trying to keep my mind off of Edward. I was so not looking forward to seeing him tomorrow, but there wasn't much I could do about it. I reluctantly got myself ready for bed around midnight, dreading the day to come.

I sat in the parking lot until the last minute, not wanting to chance running into Edward any sooner than necessary. When the shrill bell rang across the packed lot, I finally slid from my truck and scurried to home room. Everyone was taking their seats when I entered, and hurried to the back row to sink into the desk next to Jake. To my surprise, Alice was now sitting in the desk in front of mine. She looked up when I entered, and I instantly smiled despite my nerves. She was beaming up at me, waving excitedly while she practically vibrated in her seat.

"Hey, Bella! You look so cute today," she giggled, eying my outfit. I glanced down at myself as I took my seat, a blush filling my cheeks. I had put a little more thought than usual into my attire this morning, my mind caught up in thoughts of a certain green eyed god. He may hate me, and I may be terrified of him, but I can't deny his beauty. I'd finally decided on a cap-sleeved tunic with a maroon and navy swirled design on the soft fabric, paired with a pair of black skinny jeans and flats. I grabbed my black peacoat to keep from freezing, and I had to admit the whole look came together nicely.

"Thanks," I mumbled quietly, my cheeks still warm from her compliment. She grinned at me before turning her attention to the front of the room. Home room passed quickly, and before I know it the rest of the morning was gone as well. I had been making my way to the cafeteria until I had a sudden rush of panic, and veered off course to hide out in the library instead. I knew it was childish, and I'd have to sit next to Edward in Biology anyway, but I wanted to prolong our meeting for as long as possible.

Thankfully no one came looking for me during lunch, so I spent the half hour curled up in a secluded corner with a bottle of water and a book. When the bell finally rang I dragged myself reluctantly out of the building and toward the science rooms. There was a steady stream of students traipsing through my classroom's door, and I followed them inside with a sigh. My eyes instantly locked on my table in the back, and I smiled when I noticed it was still empty. Maybe Edward didn't show up today? Maybe I wouldn't have to talk to him until tomorrow?

With that hopeful thought, I hurried to the table and plopped down on my stool, a relieved smile on my lips. I was humming quietly to myself and doodling on my notebook, waiting patiently for class to start, when a shadow fell over the table. My good mood quickly vanished, and I slowly dragged my gaze over to find Edward pulling off his backpack and taking a seat.

"Hey," he smiled, causing my heart to stutter in my chest. I stared at him for far too long, trying to form a coherent thought.

"Hi," I finally muttered. That was a good start.

"I think I owe you an apology," he sighed. I stared at him once more, caught completely off-guard. What did he have to apologize for? He glanced my way, chuckling and rubbing the back of his neck when he caught my expression.

"I might have jumped to conclusions and been kind of an asshole last week, and for that I'm sorry." I stared at him in silence, yet again, while trying to force myself to focus on what he was saying and not the effect his velvety voice had on my body. I cleared my throat nervously, glancing down at the lab table.

"Is there something I did? I mean, if I offended you somehow-" I was interrupted by Edward's chuckle while he shook his head vehemently.

"You didn't do anything, really. I was just being a dick; you have no reason to apologize." He met my gaze, a crooked smile on his full lips, and I swear I almost swooned. I couldn't help but meet his smile with one of my own.

"In my defense, though," he continued, lowering his voice to a whisper, "I met your sisters first, and I just assumed that you would be as bad as they are," he admitted.

"_Step_sisters," I quickly corrected, my tone a little sharper than necessary. I blushed instantly, earning another crooked smirk.

"I don't blame you. I wouldn't want anyone thinking I shared DNA with them either." He chuckled while he spoke, and I felt my smile slip back into place.

"So, about the other night," he started, and I winced at the memory, quickly opening my mouth to interrupt him.

"I'm really sorry about that," I said hurriedly, "I didn't know it was your piano. It's just that I couldn't sleep, and I had remembered seeing it when Alice gave me a tour of the house and I thought-"

"Bella," he stopped me, a smile tugging on his lips, "I'm not angry with you. You're more than welcome to use my piano any time. I was just going to say that you are very talented, and I was hoping that you'd let me listen to you play some time." I stared open-mouthed at him, a blush slowly creeping its way up my cheeks. A gentle smile played on his ridiculously tempting lips, and sincerity shone through his eyes. I found myself nodding before I had too much time to think over his offer.

"I would like that," I smiled softly. His subsequent grin was blinding, and I stared at him unabashadly.

"Friends, then?" he asked, thrusting a hand out to shake mine. I giggled quietly and nodded in agreement, slipping my hand into his grasp.

"Friends."

The rest of the class period went by uneventfully, and before I knew it the bell had rung for seventh period. Edward bid me a quiet goodbye with his trademark crooked grin, and I hurried off to my last class in a state of bliss. I was still grinning like an idiot when the school day was over, and I walked into the parking lot to find the whole group waiting for me at my car.

"Bella!" Alice called, bounding forward to wrap me in an exuberant hug. I chuckled at her but returned the hug, allowing her to pull me over to the rest of the gang. Edward smiled widely at me, and I grinned back automatically.

"We're all going to mine and Edward's place for the afternoon. Wanna come?" Alice smiled at me hopefully, and I felt my good mood slipping.

"I'm sorry Alice, I can't," I sighed sadly. Her grin slipped and she stuck her bottom lip out, her dark eyes wide and upset.

"Not even for a little while?" she whined, and I chuckled softly as I shook my head.

"No, I'm sorry. Last weekend was kind of a fluke; I'm surprised Sue even allowed it. I don't really get out much," I shrugged. Alice's gaze hardened, and she propped her little fists on her hips.

"Your stepmom's a bitch," she growled. I barked out a surprised laugh at the venom in her words, but nodded in agreement.

"I know," I admitted. The anger slipped from her face, and she wrapped me in another hug before pulling back to offer me a sad smile.

"I guess we'll see you tomorrow," she sighed. I returned her smile with a nod, and she pecked me on the cheek then turned on her heel, dragging Jasper with her to her car. Emmett and Rose followed them after giving me a quick hug, leaving just Edward and I beside my beast of a truck.

"We can always spring you, if you want," he grinned mischievously. I giggled at the glint in his emerald eyes, but shook my head.

"Thanks, but it's not so bad. Just a few more months," I shrugged. He nodded sadly, then surprised me by stepping forward and planting a gently kiss on my cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bella." He spun without another word and crossed the lot to a shiny Volvo, leaving me in stunned silence. I finally pulled myself together and managed to climb into my truck before an earsplitting grin covered my face. My cheek tingled warmly the entire drive home, and I was so wrapped up in my little world that I didn't realize Jake was there before I stepped into my room.

"You look happy," he grinned, reclining casually on my bed. I squeaked in surprise, whipping around to face him.

"Jake! What are you doing here?" I asked, dropping my backpack and jumping up to sit beside him. He mocked offense and punched my arm lightly.

"Oh, I see how it is. You make some new friends and you don't need me anymore." I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him, slipping off my shoes and tossing them in the general vicinity of my closet.

"You know what I mean," I laughed. "I just wasn't expecting to see you." He grinned over at me, sitting up to hang is feet off the edge of the bed beside mine.

"Yeah, well I didn't have anything better to do..." he trailed off, a smile tugging on his lips. I shoved him away and he chuckled softly, the sound deep and soothing.

"I just wanted to see how you're doing. I haven't talked to you in awhile," he shrugged. "How are you liking Forks, so far?" I couldn't help the wide grin that came to my lips, and Jake chuckled in response.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I'm really glad we moved," I admitted. "I have friends for the first time in my life," I laughed. Jake pouted at me and I rolled my eyes. "You know what I mean." His pout turned into a grin, and he nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, you do seem happier. Alice seems like a good friend." He studied me closely for a second, his smile widening. "Edward doesn't seem like such a bad guy, either." My face flushed at his comment, and he laughed loudly at my embarrassment.

"It's not like that," I muttered, and he finally started to quiet.

"Maybe not, yet," he clarified. "But would it be so bad if it was?" he asked seriously. I felt myself smile softly, and I shrugged my shoulders.

"He seems like a nice guy. I think it could be good for you to have someone that wants to take care of _you_ for a change," he said quietly. I returned his smile and pulled him into a hug, kissing his cheek as I pulled away.

"We just started talking today, Jake," I grinned. "Give him some time to decide if he even likes me before you have us married with kids." He rolled his eyes at me but smiled, nodding in agreement.

"Bella!" I sighed heavily, standing up to see what I'd done now. I smiled apologetically at Jake and he waved me off, crossing the room to plop down in front of my laptop.

"Go see what the wicked witch wants," he grinned, "I'm just gonna hang out up here for awhile. I nodded in response and slipped out of my room, sighing lightly as I followed the echo of Sue's screech.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**A/N: Alright, I'm gonna give you some more of Edward's POV. This is a few weeks after the last chapter, and our favorite love birds have grown a little closer. Hope you like it =)**

**Chapter 7**

**EPOV**

"Edward, it's so sad," Alice sighed dramatically. "She's all alone! Seriously, she's like Cinderella!" I quirked an eyebrow and fought back a snort, but her warning glare and my friends' serious expressions cut me off.

"I'm serious!" Alice growled. "Her stepmother is an evil bitch, you've already met her two stepsisters so I don't have to tell you how horrible _they_ are, and she doesn't have anyone else. She's just stuck in that house, doing their bidding!" I sighed wearily and ran a hand through my hair in frustration.

"That's terrible, Ali, really," I sighed. "But what can we do?" I shrugged as I spoke, and her little eyes narrowed in my direction.

"You can save her," she spat angrily.

"Alice, come on," I groaned, "this isn't a fairytale. I barely know the girl! I mean, sure, she seems great and all, but it's just not that simple." She mumbled under her breath, unsatisfied with my response, and I sighed once more.

I'd tried to patch things up with Bella today at school. She really did seem great from what little interaction I had with her. She was undeniably beautiful, but it was more than that. She had this quiet strength about her, hinting at the heart of a fighter behind those big brown eyes. Even when she was blushing in embarrassment she held her chin high, shoulders back, ready to take on the world. And from what my friends and sister have been telling me, her spirit should have broken long ago. I had to admit, I was fascinated, and dying to get to know her if for no other reason than to satisfy my curiosity.

What I would never admit to Alice was that I wanted nothing more than to do exactly what she asked, and swoop in to rescue the beautiful damsel in distress. But like I said, this wasn't a fairytale and I'm no knight in shining armor. And I'm pretty sure Bella would loathe being referred to as a 'damsel in distress'.

"Edward!" I turned around at the sound of my name, already grinning before she came into view. A wide smile was spread across her beautiful lips, and my feet carried me toward her of their own volition.

"Bella," I grinned, waiting until she reached me to turn around and walk by her side across the parking lot.

"You comin' tonight?" I immediately regretted the question as her face fell, and I fought the urge to wrap my arms around in her in comfort. Bella and I had become remarkably close over the past few weeks, but there were still some boundaries that I wasn't sure it was safe to cross. If I had it my way she would pushed up against the side of my car right now, her lips trapped in my own. Unfortunately, I was pretty sure Bella was comfortable with our 'friend' status, and I wasn't gonna rock the boat.

"I can't," she sighed, her big brown eyes full of sorrow and anger. "I finally worked up the courage to ask Sue last night, and it didn't go so well." I frowned at her tone, wondering at the bitter edge.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my own fury building. Sue had never blatantly hurt Bella as far as I knew, or I would've already stepped in to stop it. But she had a knack for making her feel worthless and unwanted, nothing more than a maid in her own home. I fucking hate that woman.

"Well," Bella side, gnawing on her lip as she paused to think, "she didn't really seem to care at first. She was about to leave to have dinner with Billy, so she wasn't really listening. But Jessica walked in while I was talking to her, and things just kinda..." she trailed off, shrugging her shoulders. My frown deepened.

Bella never really went into detail about her home life, or her relationship with her stepsisters. I didn't really blame her; I wouldn't want to share either if I were her. But I'd managed to figure out a few things through Bella's carefully worded explanations of Lauren and Jessica's obvious disdain for her. Let's just say they were less than pleased about Bella's easy acceptance into our group. Bella tried to blow it off when any of us brought it up, but I knew they gave her more trouble about it than she would admit.

"I'm sorry, Bella," I sighed. "I hope you didn't get into trouble over it." Alice had been trying to have another 'sleepover' every weekend since the last one, so far with no luck. Something always seemed to come up with Bella, either chores or an argument at home. This week had looked promising since Sue had been more preoccupied with Billy than usual, but now it looked like a no-go.

"No biggie," Bella shrugged, trying to brush it off. The pain in her eyes told me how much this weekend had actually meant to her. Ignoring the warning voice in the back of my mind, I threw an arm around her shoulders, hugging her tiny body into my side. She fit perfectly, as if that was what she was made for, and I felt the tension ease from her shoulders instantly as she melted into me.

The rest of the day passed pretty slowly with the knowledge that I wouldn't be seeing Bella tonight. Alice was furious when Bella explained that she wouldn't be able to come, but hugged Bella fiercely before speeding out of the parking lot. Rose had kissed her on the cheek, then quickly departed with a small smile and an odd glint in her eyes. I walked Bella to her truck, now routine for us, and stopped to lean against the bed when she threw her bag inside.

"I'm sorry I can't make it," she mumbled, finally turning to meet my eyes. Unshed tears were building along her lower lashes, and I quickly pulled her into my chest, wrapping both arms around her shoulders and shushing her quietly.

"Don't apologize, Bella, this isn't your fault," I said softly. A sick part of me thrilled at the feel of her arms lifting to wrap around my waist, but I quickly pushed it down and concentrated on comforting her. She sniffled into my t-shirt for a moment before pulling back, swiping at her tear-stained cheeks with an embarrassed chuckle.

"Tell Alice I'll call her tomorrow. Maybe I can slip out for an hour or two to grab some lunch if Sue's not home," she shrugged. I smiled softly and nodded, tossing her a small wave as she climbed into her truck and pulled out of the lot. My sister and our friends were all sitting in my living room when I came home, determined smiles on each of their faces.

"What are you up to?" I asked warily, my eyes dancing from face to face. Alice's grin widened, and she patted the couch for me to sit next to her.

"I just got off the phone with Jacob Black," she announced triumphantly. I quirked an eyebrow at her, not really sure what I was supposed to be excited about. She rolled her eyes, sighing at my apparent idiocy.

"The sleepover's back on, with Bella," she emphasized. My eyebrows shot up, and I looked around at my friends.

"Really? Sue's letting her come?" I asked in disbelief. Alice shook her head 'no', and I frowned in confusion.

"Then how-" I started, only to be interrupted by the little pixie.

"Jake's gonna help us break her out," she grinned. I felt a smile start to tug on my lips, but I refrained from commenting until she filled me in.

"Billy is taking Sue to Seattle for the night, and they aren't supposed to be back until tomorrow evening. Jessica is staying at a friend's house for the night, and Lauren is supposed to be spending the night with Tyler. Jake's going to go hang out at Bella's under the pretense of not having any plans for the night, and when the house clears out he's going to kidnap Bella and drop her off here!" She smiled widely, clearly proud of their diabolical scheme, and I couldn't help but grin with her.

We spent the rest of the afternoon preparing according to Alice's specifications. Emmett and Rose were sent to the store for junk food while Jasper and I rented some movies. Alice stayed home to make the living room 'cozy', whatever the hell that means, and to usher our parents out of the house for the night. By the time we all made it back it was nearing dinner time, and Emmett placed an order for pizza while we all waited anxiously for Bella. Twenty minutes later their was a knock at the door, and I raced past Alice to answer it. Bella stood on the other side, a breathtaking smile on her lips.

"Bella!" I grinned, swooping down to wrap my arms around her waist, lifting her into the air and spinning in a circle. She squeaked in surprise, but wrapped her arms around my shoulders and giggled lightly. I finally set her down when Alice cleared her throat behind us, and smiled sheepishly at her.

"Sorry," I muttered, earning another giggle from Bella before she was attacked by Alice. We all quickly filed into the living room, where Emmett promptly shoved a plate of pizza under Bella's nose.

"Eat. You're too skinny," he ordered around his own mouthful. Bella rolled her eyes at him but dutifully took a large bite, earning a smile of approval in return.

We all settled in to start watching movies after that, making short work of clearing out all of the food we'd bought for the night. I watched enviously as my friends curled up with their significant others, and risked a quick glance at Bella. She had a small, sad smile on her lips as her eyes drifted between the two couples, and I smiled a little to myself. Maybe I could make this work.

When our last movie finally ended, Emmett quickly excused himself to dig through the kitchen for another snack while the girls all yawned loudly and stretched, followed by a chorus of giggles. Alice plopped herself down beside Bella, the two of them leaning against the front of the couch while Alice rested her head on Bella's shoulder and fiddled with her charm bracelet.

"This is really beautiful," she said quietly, lifting Bella's wrist into the light.

"It was my mom's," Bella answered just as softly, a small smile on her lips. "She met my dad while she was playing for the Phoenix Symphony. He gave her the charm bracelet for their first Christmas together." Rose and Alice both 'awed', and Bella giggled softly.

"The piano was the first charm, the wedding bell was for their wedding, of course, then the teddy bear for me. I added the police badge when he died." It was quiet for a long moment, none of us knowing quite what to say. Emmett trudged back into the room with a large sandwich in one hand, but remained silently when he took in the room's mood.

"Tell us about them," Alice finally said, smiling at Bella for encouragement.

"I don't really know much about my mom," she shrugged. "I have a picture of the three of us from when I was born. She was beautiful," she smiled wistfully. "Charlie always said I looked a lot like her, but I got his dark hair and eyes. She was a concert pianist; I still have her piano, but I had to leave it with a friend in Phoenix." Her voice wavered as she spoke, but she cleared it quietly and continued.

"Charlie was amazing. He was a police officer, but I thought he was Superman. He always seemed so strong and invincible; he was my best friend." Her voice cracked, and I quickly slid onto the floor on her other side and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into my embrace, dropping her head to my shoulder as I ran a hand soothingly through her hair.

"I started taking piano lessons as soon as I was old enough. My mother's old conductor and his wife were good friends with Charlie, so he offered to teach me for free. He's the one I left her piano with. I'm hoping I can safe enough before I leave for college to be able to get my own apartment, so I can bring her piano up here with me."

I smiled slightly at her words, still stroking her hair. Bella was accepted to Dartmouth early admission, just like me. Alice declared that it was fate, and I had a hard time disagreeing with her. It did seem to be a little more than coincidental that this amazing, beautiful, brilliant woman who shared my greatest passion just happened to be going to the same school as me this fall. I wondered idly while she talked if there was a way I could help her get her piano up here.

The room remained silently for a few minutes as Bella became lost in her memories. Someone finally got up to put a movie in from our personal collection, and everyone settled in to watch it. By the time the credits rolled, both couples were passed out in their respective couches, with Bella and I the only ones left awake. She grinned at me as we watched our friends snore, and I stood soundlessly with a gesture for her to follow me. I led her quietly up the stairs to the third level, settling down in front of my piano. She hesitated when she entered the room, but I smiled and motioned for her to sit beside me, and she quietly complied.

"Play with me," I said gently, lifting my hands to the keys. I settled into a familiar piece, one of Chopin's. Bella smiled softly before lifting her own hands, then joined my melody seamlessly. The music surrounded us in the empty space, filling the air with our joined passion. I opened my eyes after a few minutes to glance at Bella, a smile slipping onto my lips while I took in her serene expression. She was breathtaking, completely in her element as her fingers glided effortlessly over the ivory keys. When the piece came to an end I removed my hands, sliding down the bench a little so that she could move closer toward the center.

"Play something for me?" I begged. She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth, searching my face nervously. She finally nodded slowly, releasing her lip and extending her hands toward the keys.

"This was one of my mother's pieces," she informed me quietly, then closed her eyes as the song carried her away. I listened with rapt attention as the music flowed through her fingers, her lips parting slightly as she began to sing.

_I want a little something more  
Don't want the middle or the one before  
I don't desire a complicated past  
I want a love that will last_

say that you love me  
Say I'm the one  
Don't kiss and hug me and then try to run  
I don't do drama  
My tears don't fall fast  
I want a love that will last

[Chorus"]  
I don't want a just a memory  
give me forever  
Don't even think about saying good-bye  
'Cause I want just one love to be enough  
And remain in my heart till I die

So call me romantic  
Oh I guess that's so  
There's something more that you oughta know  
I'll never leave you  
So don't even ask  
I want a love that will last

Forever  
I want a love that will last  
I want a love that will last

[Chorus]

So there's just a little more that I need  
I wanna share all the air that you breathe  
I'm not the kinda girl to complicate the past  
I want a love that will last

Forever  
I want a love the love that last  
Always  
I just want a love that will last  
Want a love that will last 

**(A/N: A Love That Will Last by Renee Olstead)**

Her song came to an end and she slowly opened her eyes, turning to face me with apprehension coloring her features. I smiled softly at her, amazed by the woman before me.

"That was beautiful," I admitted, earning a gorgeous blush in return. She cleared her throat nervously and sucked her lip back in-between her teeth, and I fought back a groan. She had no idea what that did to me.

Without another word she lifted her hands to the keys, playing the opening notes to another piece. I recognized this one, and set my hands beside hers as I joined in. She smiled gently at me, then we lost ourselves to the music, playing well into the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**A/N: Okay, we're moving right along here, skipping a few more weeks. I think it's time for a little drama though, so I'm gonna throw a bit in for ya =) Thanks so much for all the reviews and praise, it's doing wonders for me ego =P Keep lettin me know how I'm doin!**

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

"Hey, beautiful." I grinned as Edward dropped his arm around my shoulder, guiding me into the cafeteria.

"Hey, yourself. How'd the history test go?" He crinkled his nose at my question and I stifled a giggle.

"Eh, coulda been better," he shrugged. I rolled my eyes, letting him lead me into the lunch line. Edward was brilliant. I don't think he's capable of making anything other than A's, but he stresses more about his grades than anyone I've ever met. He wordlessly filled a tray with pizza, fries, and two Cokes, paying for the lot before heading back out into the main room. We walked silently to our table, the rest of our friends already there.

"Hey, Bells!" Alice grinned at me from her spot behind Rosalie, her hands disappearing in her thick mane of blonde hair as she twisted it into french braids.

"Hi," I grinned back, tossing the guys a wave. The both smiled and nodded in greeting, already deep in conversation with Edward. He slid the tray between us without breaking eye contact with the guys, and I popped a french fry into my mouth. I listened absentmindedly as Alice started telling me and Rose about some heinous fashion disaster or other that she'd witnessed this morning, my mind absorbed by the man to my right.

Edward had quickly become my best friend. I'd only been in Forks for a month and a half, but I already felt like I was at home here. Well, it wasn't really the town in particular, but Edward and our friends that made me feel this way. Of course, it didn't hurt that I was madly in love with him.

I'd noticed our relationship taking a subtle turn over the last few weeks. Edward always seemed to find some way to touch me, even in seemingly innocent ways. An arm over my shoulder, a peck on the cheek at the end of the day, brushing against my hand in the halls or in class. I found myself searching for him as soon as I got to school every morning, and dragging out our goodbyes at the end of the day. When I was able to sneak up to my room after chores every evening, we would either talk on the phone or instant message for the rest of the night, about anything and everything.

It amazed me that someone so perfect could want to spend there time with someone like me, but I wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. If Edward was willing, then so was I. In more ways than one.

"Bella? Are you listening to me?" I snapped out of my musings, smiling sheepishly at Alice.

"Sorry, Ali. I was just thinking," I muttered, hedging around a real answer. She and Rose shared a look before turning knowing gazes on me, and I felt my cheeks flush. Rose snickered at me and Alice rolled her eyes, sighing dramatically.

"Like I was saying," she said loudly, glaring playfully at me, "you should try to come over tonight. Mom and Dad have some charity event to go to in the city, so they left us money for pizzas. You in?" She quirked an eyebrow at me, and I gnawed my bottom lip in thought. A nudge to my right distracted me, and I glanced over to see Edward's heartbreaking, if not a little over-dramatic, pout. I snorted at his quivering bottom lip and sorrowful eyes.

"I'll see what I can do," I laughed. "Menopause has been a bitch to Sue, so she's been knocking out early with some medicinal aid lately." I grinned at my friends, and they all cheered triumphantly. Edward's smile was the brightest of them all, and he slung an arm around my shoulder as he dug into his pizza, turning back to his conversation with the guys. Alice and Rose both smirked at me, and I rolled my eyes with a grin.

The grin still hadn't left my face when Edward was walking me to my truck after school. His arm was around my shoulders once more, my new favorite phenomena, and he remained silent until I had placed my bag in the cab. When I turned to look at him his eyes were serious, a hint of worry leaking into the beautiful green. He slowly reached up a hand, cupping my cheek and rubbing the pad of his thumb gently over my skin. My breath caught in my thought, and he held my gaze as he struggled to find words.

"You know I would love for you to come over tonight," he murmured, "but please don't get yourself in trouble. There will be other nights we can break you out; I don't want to make things harder for you than they already are." I smiled softly at his concern, leaning my cheek into his hand instinctively.

"I know, but I really do want to come. I haven't hung out with you guys in forever," I smiled. The corner of his lips quirked up just a little, sending my heart fluttering behind my ribcage.

"Okay," he conceded. "Do you want me to pick you up? I know you love your truck, but it's not very stealthy." He grinned to soften the insult, and I glared playfully at him.

"Alright, I'll call you when I'm ready," I agreed. He smiled wider, then leaned down to press his lips to my other cheek. The kiss lingered longer than usual, and when he finally pulled back there was an unreadable expression in his bright eyes.

"I'll see you tonight," he breathed, then quickly turned and walked back toward his Volvo. I leaned against my door for a moment, trying to catch my breath, and finally climbed in the cab to hurry home. The faster I finished my work, the faster I could call Edward.

Jake's Volkswagen Rabbit was parked in the driveway when I pulled up. I grinned automatically, hurrying inside to find him rummaging through the fridge.

"Hey, stranger," I called, laughing when he smacked his head on one of the shelves inside the fridge. He pulled his head out with a frown, but the corner of his lips turned up slightly. His large hands held the makings for a sandwich, and he carried it all over to the counter to start putting it together.

"How's it goin', Bells?" he asked, focusing diligently on the task at hand.

"Not too bad," I shrugged, fighting back a grin. He glanced away from his work to study me, a smirk spreading across his lips.

"Uh-huh," he said disbelievingly. "Is that why you look like you want to start singing about rainbows and ponies?" I snorted at his comment, my grin finally broke free.

"Things are great, Jake," I admitted. "I'm happy." He glanced up at me once more, his smirk replaced with a gentle smile. He reached out to wrap his arm around my shoulders, drawing me towards him to plant a kiss on top of my head before he released me.

"I'm happy for you, Bells. I'll be even happier when you and Cullen get your heads out of your asses." He flashed me a grin and I punched his shoulder, probably hurting myself more than him.

"Shut up," I muttered, fighting a smile. He chuckled at my expression, finally finishing his sandwich and starting to put back the unused ingredients.

"Seriously, Bells," he sighed, "we're all getting a little tired of waiting for you two to get together. Get it over with already so the rest of us can move on with our lives." His expression was somber, his tone serious, but laughter danced in his dark eyes. I dropped my mouth open in shock, and the facade shattered as he started laughing uncontrollably.

"You're hilarious, Jake," I said drily, only causing him to laugh harder. He finally finished, wiping at invisible tears dramatically, and picked his sandwich up in one large paw.

"Sorry, Bells," he grinned, not in the least bit apologetic. "I just need you to hurry up and make a move so Alice will stop calling me with her schemes." I glared at my 'friend', sticking my tongue out at him childishly.

"Thanks, I'll be sure to talk to her about that," I growled. He laughed once more at my pout, then hugged me quickly as he made his way toward the front door.

"You're leaving?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion.

"Yep. I was hungry and we haven't gone grocery shopping so I figured I'd swing by," he grinned, taking a large bite of his sandwich. I rolled my eyes at him and he smiled with his mouth full, waving one large hand and disappearing out the front door. I sighed heavily and shook my head in amusement, then went to work on my chores.

I was mopping down the linoleum floors in the kitchen when Lauren and Jessica came home. Sue had a doctor's appointment that afternoon, so I'd been enjoying having the house to myself. The girls had been tense around me lately, to say the least. I tried to keep my friendship with Edward toned down around them, and he understood. But even though Lauren wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, I was sure that even she could figure it out. After all, I ate lunch at his table every day and he walked with me to nearly every class. She's slow, but she's not blind.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Lauren tsked, dropping her purse on the counter and leaning against it to watch me clean. I tensed at her tone, trying to figure out what she had up her sleeve.

"I thought we talked about this," she chastised, chuckling at my look of confusion. "I specifically remember telling you to stay away from Edward. But did you listen?" Her tone became sharp, and the hair on the back of my neck stood up. This was not good.

"I saw you today," she spat. I frowned at her, trying to figure out what she was referring to. She rolled her eyes at my lock of response, taking a few steps forward to close the distance between us. I stood up, clutching the mop handle tightly in my fist.

"That intimate little display in the parking lot?" she prompted, nodding as my face took on a look of horror. Shit. Definitely not good.

"Since you didn't seem to get the message the first time, I'm going to repeat it," she spat, shoving my shoulder back harshly. I stumbled backwards, not expecting the contact, and my back hit the cabinets. She stepped forward to maintain our proximity, Jessica coming up to flank her.

"Edward Cullen is mine," she growled. "You will keep your dirty little paws off of him, or I will turn your life into a living hell." She smirked at Jessica, and my blood boiled in my veins.

"Newsflash, Lauren," I spat back, "I'm already there." Her eyes widened momentarily before an ungodly screech erupted from her throat, and she wrapped her fist in my hair. I yelped in shock as she used her grip to throw my backwards, slamming me harder into the cabinet doors. A set of handles stabbed into my shoulder blade, and I groaned at the pain. That was gonna bruise. She jerked my head once more, sending a sickening crunch through room as my skull collided with the cabinets.

"Don't get smart with me, you little bitch! I'd hate to have to take this issue up with Mommy." My jaw clenched at her threat, but I kept my mouth shut. She released my hair with a triumphant grin and spun on her stiletto heel, striding out of the room with Jessica scurrying behind her. I slumped against the counter, bringing a hand up to rub my tender scalp. There was not blood on my fingers, thank God, but I knew I'd have a nasty lump by morning.

I went back to mopping with a sigh, wincing at the sharp pain in my shoulder. The girls left me alone for the rest of the day, and Sue didn't even acknowledge me when she came home. By the time I had finished with my chores, Sue was in a sleeping pill-induced slumber and the girls were locked in their separate rooms. I made my way to the attic, making sure to be noisy enough that they heard me go up, then crept silently back downstairs with a quick text to Edward. His Volvo rolled down the street less than five minutes later, and I grinned as I hurried out the front door. Fuck Lauren. There's no way in hell I'm passing up a night with Edward.

"Hey, gorgeous, you ready?" I grinned over at him as I snapped my seatbelt into place.

"Yes! Let's go," I smiled back. He chuckled at my enthusiasm and turned the Volvo around, speeding us back to his place. The rest of the gang was already there when we arrived, and I quickly forgot about my confrontation with Lauren as I slipped into comfortable chatter with my friends. Alice desperately tried to get us to play Truth or Dare, but none of us were stupid enough to go for it. I wasn't a huge fan of embarrassment.

We finally settled on playing cards and watching a few movies, just enjoying a night of fun and laughter. The pizza Alice had ordered had long since been devoured, and our evening slowly started winding down. It was nearing one in the morning, and we finally decided it was time to call it a night. Rose and Emmett headed back to her house while Jasper followed Alice upstairs. Edward stood silently and extended a hand to me, helping me stand and leading me up to the third floor. Almost all of our get-togethers ended in Edward and I retiring to the music room. This was always the best part of the night for me, before he had to turn around and take me home.

"I've been working on something," he admitted, taking his seat at the piano. He glanced up at me nervously, running a hand through his hair. I tilted my head at his anxiety, intrigued by what had him so worked up.

"It's...um," he stuttered, "it's something I actually wrote for you." He peeked up at me from his lashes, carefully watching my reaction, and I smiled in encouragement. His answering smile was tentative but beautiful, but he turned to place his hands over the keys and began to play.

It was incredible. The notes flowed seamlessly together, stretching out through the room and coming back to swirl around us, wrapping us in their melody. I felt my eyes slide shut of their own accord, as I absorbed the beauty of his music. The sound was haunting and breathtaking all at once, before taking a dramatic turn to a softer, tender melody. The last note hung in the air, and when I finally opened my eyes Edward was watching me expectantly. He reached up with one large hand, gently swiping tears I hadn't realized I'd spilled with the pad of his thumb.

"Thank you, it's beautiful," I whispered, unable to find the right words to express how I felt. Relief washed his features, and he grinned widely at me. As his smile slowly dimmed, the tension in the air became thick. The sound of our breaths mingling in the small space between us was excruciatingly loud, and before I knew what was happening he had closed the distance and pressed his lips against my own. I remained frozen in shock for a beat before melting against him, moving my lips gently with the kiss. He pulled away much too soon, but leaned his forehead against mine as he breathed heavily.

"I've wanted to do that for so long," he chuckled, reaching up to cup my face in his hand. I leaned into his touch, laughing softly, and he leaned forward to capture my lips once more. Our chaste kisses quickly turned into something more, and I felt my body pressing into Edward's as he reached a hand up to tangle in my hair. I pulled back suddenly, a yelp leaving my lips. Edward's eyes widened in alarm, and he searched my eyes intently.

"What? What is it?" he asked, the concern clear in his eyes. I bit my lip, feeling my cheeks flush as I struggled with what to tell him. He cupped my face in both hands, turning me to face him, his gentle gaze begging for an answer. I sighed lightly, dropping my gaze to his lips.

"I...kinda got into an argument with Lauren today," I muttered. Edward's brow creased in confusion for a moment before comprehension dawned, and he turned my head to bring one hand into my mass of curls, gently probing my scalp. I winced when he came into contact with the tender flesh, and his emerald eyes hardened furiously.

"Shit, Bella," he exclaimed. "Are you alright? We need to have this looked at? Do you have a concussion? Maybe I should call my dad," he rattled, his eyes still searching my face carefully. "What the hell did she do to you? Please tell me you hit her back?" he demanded. I brought a hand up to place gently over his, smiling softly at him.

"I'm fine, really. And I don't think I have a concussion," I sighed. "She just...isn't very happy that I'm getting close to you," I hedged. "She got a little...intense. And no, I didn't hit her back." I rolled my eyes, but he scowled down at me.

"Bella, she can't treat you like this. We have to do something," he pleaded, his anger receding as he searched my gaze desperately.

"It's just three more months," I reasoned. "I'll be fine. I just have to do my best to keep away from her," I shrugged, wincing at the pain the movement caused. His eyes narrowed into slits, and he held my gaze until I finally sighed once more and started unbuttoning my plaid top. He cocked his head in confusion, and my cheeks flushed as I stripped to my camisole and turned my back to him. I pulled my hair away from my shoulder, and Edward's muttered profanities told me that my shoulder had indeed started to bruise. His cool fingers gently traced the wound, before his lips were pressed gently against the discolored skin. I shivered at his touch, my skin on fire, and turned back to face him. His expression was torn between anger and pain, and I leaned forward to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"I'll be careful, I promise. It's only three months," I assured him. The muscles in his jaw clenched, but he nodded his head slowly in agreement. He helped me button my top, then led me silent back downstairs to his car. The ride back to my house was silent, but Edward turned off the Volvo when he finally pulled up out front, turning in his seat to face me. He reached out silently to grasp my chin, pulling me forward to place a lingering kiss on my lips.

"Please be careful, Bella," he pleaded. "I won't say anything for now if that's what you want, but if this happens again I won't sit back and let them get away with it." His tone was sharp, but his eyes were smoldering with intensity. I nodded slowly, and he kissed me once more before releasing me to go inside.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**A/N: We're gonna jump back into Edward's POV for this chapter. There's a bit of a citrus flavor to this one, and a little bit of a surprise toward the end. Happy reading =)**

**Chapter 9**

**EPOV**

"Seriously! I was dying!" Rose laughed exuberantly, joined by the rest of the table. "There she was, going on and on to Tyler about 'class', and the whole time she's got a handful of spitballs building up in her hair. It was so childish, and yet so ingenious," she giggled. "I swear, I didn't know Jake had it in him."

Bella was shaking with silent laughter by my side, and I grinned while I watched her wipe tears from the corners of her eyes. I loved Bella's laugh. It was my goal to see that smile at least once a day.

"You just made my day, Rose," Bella giggled, her cheeks red with exertion. I reached a hand under the table to grasp hers, smiling as she immediately twined her fingers with my own.

These last few weeks have been the best and worst of my life. On one hand, Bella was mine. I could hold her, touch her, kiss her. Unfortunately, I couldn't do those things freely. After she'd admitted to Lauren's actions that night, I knew that this would be complicated.

As badly as I wanted to shout from the rooftops that Bella Swan was _my_ girlfriend, I knew it would have to be kept quiet. She was hesitant at first, but finally agreed that it was safer to keep it under wraps at school. We only had a couple of months before graduation, but until then only our friends could know the truth.

The bell to signal the end of lunch came too quickly, and I reluctantly stood and grabbed my bag, dropping Bella's hand. She tossed me a small wink, bringing a smile back to my lips, and led the way to biology. Thankfully we sat behind Lauren, so we exchanged small looks and touches throughout the period, hands nearly soldered together.

When class finally ended we walked side by side into the hall, and I felt a grin slipping onto my lips. With a small glance to make sure the coast was clear, I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her into a darkened classroom, pushing the door shut behind us.

My lips were on hers in the next instant, cutting off her curious questions. She responded instantly to my touch, reaching her little hands up to twine in my hair as she pushed her soft curves into my body. I groaned into her mouth, wrapping my arms around her waist to hold her against me.

I finally broke the kiss when my lungs began to burn with lack of oxygen, but opted to trail my lips down the column of her throat rather than pulling away altogether. She tipped her head back in invitation, a small whimper of enjoyment slipping from her parted lips. I felt the low vibrations from my answering growl build in my chest, and I sucked hungrily at the flesh of her collarbone.

My kisses began to slow after several long minutes, knowing that I needed to get her back to class before I got her in trouble. She pouted at the loss of contact, and I chuckled breathily as I struggled to slow my heart. I put a little space between us, shifting uncomfortably as I waited for my 'problem' to disappear. Bella giggled at my pained expression and took a step forward, pressing her little body against mine once more and placing a soft kiss on my jaw.

"Not helping," I groaned, earning another giggle in return. She stepped away obediently, giving me some space to recover.

"So, what was that all about?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow at me in question. I smiled softly at her, reaching out to run the back of my hand along her porcelain skin from her temple to her jaw.

"I've missed you," I responded simply, rubbing her full bottom lip with my thumb. She kissed the pad gently, returning the smile.

"I've missed you, too," she admitted. "I wish we had more time together." Her eyes dropped along with her smile, and I quickly pulled her into the circle of my arms.

"I know, love. I do too," I murmured, kissing the top of her head and taking a deep breath of her scent to calm myself. The warning bell for class rang, interrupting our moment, and I reluctantly stepped back and led her out of the room.

Seventh period was achingly long, but the bell finally rang for my release and I rushed to the gym to meet Bella. She stepped through the doors with downcast eyes, but a wide smile broke across her face when she found me waiting.

We walked quietly to her truck, waiting patiently for the rest of our friends to arrive. After quick 'hellos' and 'goodbyes' to everyone, Bella and I were alone once more, now in a rapidly emptying lot. With a quick glance around to make sure Lauren and Jessica were already gone, I backed Bella into the door of her truck and placed my hands around her hips, leaning my body into hers as I bent down for a kiss. She rose on her toes to push back, deepening our kiss for a moment before dropping back onto her heels.

"I'd better get home," she muttered sadly. I cupped her small face in my hand, tilting her lips up for another kiss, then nodded my reluctant agreement.

"Call me when you're finished," I requested, rubbing her cheek softly with my thumb. She nodded and placed one last kiss on my lips before she climbed into her truck, pulling out of the lot and leaving me behind. I sighed sadly and slipped into my Volvo, dreading the long afternoon ahead.

This was always the worst time of day. Nights were a close second, but at least then I always had a chance for either a phone call or a few texts. Some contact was better than none at all. The whole gang was at my house when I arrived, and they all smiled sadly at me as I threw myself down on the loveseat.

"I miss Bella," Alice said quietly. I snorted softly, slowly pulling myself into an upright position.

"Me too," I admitted. It was quiet for a few long moments before I looked up and met Alice's mischievous grin.

"What are you up to, pixie?" I asked warily, narrowing my eyes at her. Her grin widened, and she started vibrating with excitement.

"I happen to remember Bella mentioning that they were having some work done on their roof this week," she sing-songed. The rest of us looked at her like she'd lost her mind, and she merely giggled louder.

"Yes, that is exciting," I drawled, rolling my eyes at her. She laughed louder, shaking her head at me in disappointment.

"Silly Edward," she chastised. "What do you think they do with all of those big ladders when they leave?" she prodded. I frowned at her before comprehension dawned, and my own smile began to stretch my lips.

Bella had been complaining just this morning about all of the stupid ladders lying around. She was creeped out by one in particular, placed strategically next to the dormer window in her room. I jumped up from my seat and wrapped Alice in a hug, spinning her around in a circle before dropping her back onto the couch.

"You're brilliant, Ali," I grinned, earning a nonchalant shrug in return.

I hauled myself up the stairs without another word to my friends, eager to finish my homework before nightfall. I waited anxiously in my room, pacing a hole in the carpet as I listened for Bella's call. My phone finally chirped after what seemed like an eternity, and I grinned as I read the text.

_I miss you =( - B_

I wasted no more time, slipping silently down the stairs and out the front door. I was in my Volvo and steering it toward Bella's house at a ridiculous speed, parking a little ways down the street and running the rest of the way. The ladder she had complained about was still in place, leaning against the side of the house barely a foot away from the dormer window that led to Bella's room. I grinned widely and began my climb, taking a deep breath as I rapped on the window panes.

Bella's confused face appeared seconds later, but her expression soon turned to one of surprise and elation. She hurriedly unlocked the window and slid it open, holding the curtains aside for me to slip inside.

I pulled her into my arms as soon as I was back on my feet, capturing her lips in a searing. She giggled in my embrace, wrapping her arms tightly around my neck and lifting on her toes to return my enthusiasm. When I finally released her she was grinning up at me, her chocolate orbs shining brightly.

"I missed you too," I shrugged, earning another hushed giggle.

She tugged on my hand to pull me over to her bed, sitting me down on the edge and planting herself in my lap. I circled her waist with my arms, sighing in contentment as she rested her head against my shoulder and placed a soft kiss on my neck. We were quiet for a few long minutes, just enjoying being with one another.

"It's fucking cold in here, love," I finally muttered, noticing that a chill had set into the room.

I glanced around at the space, smiling at her attempts to warm it up and make it more inviting. I could almost imagine that I wasn't in an attic, if it wasn't for the subzero temperatures. I realized belatedly that Bella was dressed in flannel pajama bottoms, a long-sleeved shirt, and thick socks, her hands still cold as ice.

"Well, you'll just have to keep me warm then, won't you?" she grinned.

She rose from my lap to slide onto the bed, pulling me down beside her and bringing my arms around so that she was resting lightly on my chest, snuggled into my embrace. I chuckled quietly at her and kissed the top of her head, kicking off my shoes and pulling the blankets over both of us.

"I'm glad you came," she murmured, placing a kiss on my chest. I squeezed her tighter, enjoying the opportunity to hold her without fear of being watched.

"Always," I promised.

She lifted her head up from my chest, flashing me a breathtaking smile before sliding up my body to capture my lips in a kiss. I returned it gratefully, and the sweet moment quickly became heated. Bella's little hands fisted themselves in my hair, and slid her body over to lay directly on top of me. I groaned at the feel of her curves pressed against me, bringing one of my own hands up to tangle in her hair while the other held her close to me.

We broke apart for much needed air, but the fire in Bella's eyes caused an answering flame to build in the pit of my stomach. The length in my jeans hardened as she tugged at the hem of my t-shirt, forcing me to sit up so she could slip it over my head. Her lips attached themselves to my bare chest once the offending garment was gone. The feel of her satin kisses against my heated flesh was almost too much to handle, and I groaned in quiet pleasure. Before I knew what was happening she had released the button of my jeans, and slowly started guiding the zipper down.

"Bella, what are you-?" I started to sit up in alarm, but she placed one tiny hand on my chest to push me back, smiling devilishly. I slowly reclined once more, my eyes locked on hers as she reached into my boxers and wrapped her fist around me dick. I threw a fist into my mouth as I moaned, overcome with pleasure. She pumped me slowly several times, each stroke eliciting another strangled sound of ecstasy from my lips.

In the next instant I felt the warm wetness of her lips wrapped around my throbbing appendage, and my eyes rolled back in my head. She moved her mouth steadily over my shaft, pausing to flick her tongue along the slit in the head on every up-stroke. My fist was permanently fused to my mouth as I tried to stifle any noise, and my hips bucked involuntarily toward her hot little mouth. She giggled against me, the action sending vibrations down my shaft, and I quickly put a hand to her hair.

"Bella, I'm gonna-" I tried to move her out of the way, but she swatted at my hand and clamped her lips around me, hollowing out her cheeks as she brought me to my release. I emptied myself into her mouth, groaning loudly once more as her throat contracted with each swallow. She finally released her hold when I'd stopped twitching, and licked her lips as she slowly crawled back up my body.

I wrapped my hands around her arms and hauled her up my body, crashing my lips to hers forcefully. She returned my kiss just as passionately, and I moaned at the taste of myself on her tongue. I didn't hesitate as I gripped the hem of her shirt, yanking it over her head and discarding on the floor beside my own. She gasped as our mouths separated, and I used the opportunity to slip my tongue between her lips.

She squirmed beneath me as my hands traveled the length of her body, finally coming up to grip the clasp of her bra. I struggled with it for a minute before she giggled and reached behind herself, unhooking it easily and allowing me to pull the scrap of fabric away from her body. My eyes greedily absorbed the exposed flesh, and I quickly dropped my head to suck a pert nipple into my mouth. She whimpered at the contact, and I brought a hand up to gently caress her other breast while I continued lavishing this one with nips and kisses.

I finally trailed my lips down her torso, pausing to dip my tongue into the cavity of her belly button before working my way down to the hem of her pants. I glanced up at her questioningly, encouraged by her enthusiastic nod. My fingers hooked in the band of her pants and panties, sliding them both down her legs in one sweeping motion. I practically drooled at the sight of her, bare and spread out before me like an angel of temptation.

With one more glance to ensure that this was alright, I placed a hand on each of her knees and gently spread her legs apart, allowing them to fall open onto the sheets. I inched down further and gripped her left ankle in my hand, my fingers easily encircling the small limb, and began to trail feather-light kisses along her skin. When I reached her heated center I stopped my ministrations, setting her left leg down and starting over on the right. By the time I made my way back up to her core she was writhing beneath me, whimpering softly in plea. I smiled softly, leaning forward to place a tender kiss on her lips before turning my attention to where she wanted me most.

I licked my lips reflexively as I lowered myself between her legs, slipping my tongue out to run the tip gently through her folds. She moaned instantly at the contact, her hips bucking toward my face. I placed a restraining arm over her hips to hold her in place, and lowered my head once more to slide my tongue more forcefully along her center. My dick hardened once more as her juices settled onto my tongue, her sweet taste overpowering my senses.

After several more strokes I turned my focus to the bundle of nerves at the top of her slit, peeking up at her through my lashes as I wrapped my lips around the small nub and sucked gently. She through her head back in pleasure, dark hair fanned out on the pillow beneath her as her cheeks filled with a beautiful flush. I continued to circle the small nerve center, alternating between nipping in sucking as her moans steadily increased. As her legs began to tremble beside me, I dropped down further and plunged my tongue deep into her core.

Her hand shot up to cover her mouth as cries of ecstasy tore from her throat, her body shaking violently with the force of her orgasm. I lapped up her juices as she continued to ride out the pleasure, her body finally beginning to still beneath me. With one final sweep of my tongue, I crawled up her body and smiled softly at the bright gleam in her chocolate orbs. She grabbed my forcefully by the neck and pulled me down for a heated kiss, sweeping her tongue through my mouth to taste herself on me. I moaned at the thought, bringing my body flush with hers.

We finally pulled apart after several long moments, and I dropped down by her side, pulling her back into my chest as we both fought to control our breathing. My heart rate finally began to even out after a few minutes of silence, and Bella squirmed in my arms so that she was facing me, our legs twined together. She placed a gentle kiss to my lips, then leaned back and smiled softly at me, the warm glow in her eyes brighter than I'd ever seen before.

"I love you, Edward Cullen," she murmured quietly, tracing the line of my jaw with her fingers. I smiled brilliantly at her words, leaning forward to crush my lips to hers.

"I love you, Isabella Swan," I said against her lips, never breaking our kiss. She brought her hands up to tangle in my hair, kissing me just as forcefully. We pulled away, both breathing heavily, and I grinned at the excited smile playing on her lips. I pressed one last tender kiss to her forehead, then reached down to grab her clothes from the floor and help her dress. When she was bundled up once more I slid the covers back over our bodies, wrapping my arms around her to hold her into my chest.

"Sleep, love," I whispered softly, resting my cheek against her hair and humming the opening notes to her lullaby. She sighed quietly, snuggling deeper into my embrace, and I listened carefully as her breathing slowly evened out.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**A/N: Okay, the surprised I promised in the last one actually didn't make it until this chapter =P Let me know how I do!**

**Chapter 10**

**EPOV**

My grin was automatic as I watched Bella's truck pull into the lot. We had started coming to school much earlier than necessary in the mornings to have a few extra minutes together. I jogged over to her parking space, opening the door for her as she slipped out of the cab.

"Good morning," she grinned, reaching up on her toes to kiss me. I pushed her door shut and grabbed her bag, throwing it over my shoulder with my own and reaching down to grasp her hand.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" She blushed at my question, tilting her head back.

"Quite well, actually. I was really worn out." She winked at me and kissed my shoulder, and I laughed loudly at her remark before wrapping my arm around her waist.

After that first night it had become part of our routine for me to slip into her room at night. Sometimes we talked, sometimes we...played. It got a little bit more difficult when the roof work had been completed and the ladders removed, but we just had to get more creative. Emmett snuck a ladder out of his dad's garage for me, and I kept it just behind the wall of trees beside her house for easy access.

We slipped into the music hall when we arrived, since it was usually empty until third period. I dropped down on the piano bench, setting our bags on the floor, and Bella settled lightly on my lap. Her lips found mine instantly, and I cupped her face to prolong the kiss.

"Mmm," she sighed, resting her forehead against mine. "I love you." I smiled at her admission, an automatic reflex, and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I love you, too," I grinned. She twisted around in my lap, putting a knee on either side of my hips so she was straddling me, and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Guess what?" she asked, trailing her lips across my jaw and down my neck, gently nipping at the skin. She ground her hips into my lap, and I groaned quietly at the contact.

"What?" I asked breathlessly, gripping her waist to guide her to where I wanted her.

"We graduate in less than two months," she giggled, moaning softly as my length pressed against her heated center. I attached my lips to the column of her throat, sucking lightly as I traced a path up to her lips.

"Yes, we do," I agreed. "You know what that means?" I asked, my lips never leaving her skin. She 'hmmed' in question, and I chuckled against her lips.

"That means," I continued, moving my lips along her jaw, "that in less than two months, you and I will be on our way to Dartmouth and our own apartment, with no more interruptions." I felt her lips pull into a smile against my skin, and she tangled her fingers in my hair to tilt my head back so that she could capture my lips in her own.

We'd been talking a lot about school for the last few weeks. Since Bella and I were both going to Dartmouth, it didn't make sense for us to get separate places. Neither of us was interested in dorm life, so we quickly came to the decision that we should get a place together.

My parents were surprisingly supportive of the idea, and my mother had already begun doing some searches online to get things set up. Alice and Jasper would be coming along with us, so we were getting a big enough space for all of us to share.

She giggled softly and pecked me softly on the lips, hopping off my lap and tugging me into a standing position.

"C'mon, let's go find Alice." I sighed dramatically and let her pull me out of the room, adjusting myself so it wasn't too obvious what we'd been doing.

The rest of the morning passed quickly, with a few stolen kisses in-between classes. Bella was getting a little braver with our casual touches, but we were still careful not to get too caught up in one another when Lauren or Jessica was near. When we made our way to the parking lot after school, we both sighed in relief at the realization that Lauren's car was already missing from the lot. Bella immediately wrapped an arm around my waist and leaned into my side, and I draped my own arm around her shoulders. Our friends grinned at us as we approached.

"You guys are adorable," Alice giggled, earning a blush from Bella. I chuckled and kissed the top of her head, taking her bag and putting it in the cab of her truck before I pulled her back into my arms and turned to face our friends.

"So," Alice started, suddenly very business-like, "prom is in two weeks, and we really can't put off dress shopping anymore. I say we go to Seattle this weekend and see what we can find," she shrugged. I felt Bella's shoulders sag, and I bent my head to gauge her expression. Her bottom lip was trapped between her teeth, and she looked heartbroken.

"I don't think I can go," she mumbled sadly. Alice and Rose both stared at her in shock, and I wrapped my arms around her waist in comfort.

"What do you mean you can't go?" Rose demanded, her and Alice both planting their fists on their hips in indignation.

"I can't go," Bella shrugged. "I don't have money for a dress or any of that stuff, and I don't think Sue would even let me go if I did. She's got it in her mind that Lauren's going to be prom queen, and..." she trailed off, glancing up at me nervously. I furrowed my brow, squeezing her gently for encouragement.

"And what?" I prodded, and she exhaled loudly.

"Well it's a no-brainer that you'll be prom king. Whether you try or not, you're Mr. Popular and every girl in this school is going to vote for you. So, that means that your date will probably end up as queen," she said, looking at me like I was missing an obvious clue. I continued to frown at her for a second before comprehension dawned.

"But that doesn't make sense," I argued. "Sue doesn't know we're dating, so why would she think you'd be my date? And even if you weren't, how would that give Lauren a chance? Everyone hates her," I pointed out. Bella shrugged, frowning down at her shoes.

"I didn't say it made sense, just that it's how Sue feels. She doesn't know we're dating, but she knows we're friends. In her warped mind that makes me a threat, and she won't want to take that chance." I glared down at the ground, grinding my teeth in annoyance.

"Well, I don't give a fuck what Sue thinks. You're eighteen fucking years old, and this is our senior prom. I don't want to miss it, and I'm not going without you. We'll figure out a way around Sue," I promised. Bella smiled at me softly, the sadness in her eyes starting to slip away.

"But what about the dress?" she asked, nibbling on her bottom lip. I reached up to pull her lip out from her teeth with my thumb, pressing a gentle kiss in its place before smiling softly at her.

"Don't worry about it," I grinned, nodding my head towards an excited Alice.

"Yay! Bella, I promise, you don't have to worry about a thing! Even if you can't get out of the house this weekend, I'll find you a dress. I swear!" Bella giggled quietly at her, sighing in defeat.

"Okay, but don't go overboard. I really don't like you spending money on me," she grumbled. Alice skipped forward and placed a kiss on her cheek, followed by Rosalie.

"Get used to it," Rose grinned, then the girls turned and left us alone, Emmett and Jasper trailing behind them.

"Don't worry about it, love," I murmured, "we'll figure it out. I'll see you tonight?" She turned in my arms, nodding in confirmation, and kissed me once deeply before stepping away and climbing into her truck.

I laid in bed with her that night, listening carefully as her breathing evened out and she drifted off to sleep. My hand stroked her hair softly as my mind whirled with an idea. I wanted to make this special for Bella. I wanted to take care of her for a change, and show her how loved she really was.

As a plan began to form on my lips I grinned widely, kissing Bella's temple before sliding out of the bed and covering her with the blankets. I dug through her desk drawer until I found what I was looking for. I grinned triumphantly and placed one finally kiss on Bella's forehead before climbing out of her window and back down the ladder, eager to get home and fill Alice in on my plan.

Alice had been more than willing to help me with my plan, involving the rest of the gang as well. After they had gotten back from Seattle last weekend the girls had mournfully informed Bella that they just couldn't find the right dress for her. They offered to make another trip to take her with them, knowing that she'd never be able to get away with it.

She was devastated, and it hurt to see her so upset, but I knew it would be worth it in the end. I stayed with her every night this week as usual, promising that everything would fine. Her mood became more sullen as we got closer to the end of the week, and by Friday it was a struggle just to elicit a smile from her.

"Good morning, love," I murmured, kissing her softly as I met her in the parking lot.

"Morning," she sighed, offering me a week smile and returning the kiss. I fought back my grin as I thought of what the day held, and she quirked an eyebrow at me, shaking her head at my odd behavior. I led her wordlessly toward the school, practically skipping in my excitement.

The day carried on this way until the final bell rang. I managed to pull her into a few empty halls and classrooms throughout the day, stealing kisses and quiet moments to cheer her up. She wasn't happy by any means, but it seemed to pull her out of her melancholy just slightly. By the time I met her outside of her final class, I thought I was going to burst with the weight of my surprise. She eyed me speculatively, trying to figure out what I was up to, but didn't say a word.

As we made our way across the parking lot I waited anxiously for her to glance up. When she finally did, her body skidded to a stop beside me, and I risked a glance at her expression. Her face was frozen in shock and confusion for a split second, before a blinding smile split across her face and she tore across the parking lot, dragging me forcefully behind her. She dropped my hand at the last second to launch herself at the couple leaning against her truck, both of them quickly wrapping their arms around her in greeting.

"My beautiful Bella," the blond woman murmured, stepping back with tears in her eyes to cup Bella's face in her tiny hands. Bella had tears of her own as she laughed softly, hugging the woman once more before turning to embrace the man.

"I don't understand," she mumbled, wiping at her tear-stained cheeks. "How—?" The man stroked her hair affectionately, then turned a pointed gaze to me.

"Someone told us that a visit might do you some good," he smiled, and Bella turned her wide eyes to me. She threw her arms around my neck, capturing my lips in a passionate kiss before releasing me to offer up a dazzling smile.

"Thank you," she grinned, releasing a watery chuckle. I smiled back, kissing her forehead gently. She turned her attention back to Jane and Aro, still grinning widely.

"As much as I hate to break up the reunion," Alice grinned, "it's going to start pouring any second. We could all go back to our place if you'd like? Give the three of you a chance to talk?" Bella hesitated for a moment before nodding emphatically, and we all separated to head back to the house. Bella came straight to my side when she pulled up in the driveway, twining our hands together as we waited for her friends.

She hooked her arm with Jane's as we led them inside, everyone gathering in the living room. Bella pulled Jane and I down on either side of her on the couch, with Aro occupying the space on Jane's other side. They both smiled adoringly at Bella, and she was smiling wider than I'd ever seen.

We spent the next few hours watching in amusement as Bell caught up with her parents friends, sharing stories from back home and filling each other in on things they'd missed. She introduced all of us, grinning proudly as she held my hand in both of her own. Jane and Aro's smiles seemed directly related to Bella's, widening with hers and dropping when hers did as well. Their love for her was obvious, and I was grateful that they had been there to look after her through the years after Charlie's death.

"I still can't believe you're here," Bella sighed, leaning her head on Jane's shoulder. Jane smiled mischievously, and shot a meaningful look at her husband. Aro quietly slipped out of the room, returning moments later with a large garment box in his hands.

"I have to admit, we had a hidden agenda," Jane confessed. Bella lifted her head to frown in confusion, watching as Aro settled the box across his wife's lap. Jane reached up to cup Bella's cheeks, a tear falling onto her own.

"You look so much like your mother," she whispered, a small smile on her lips. "She left this for you to use when you got married one day, but I think it might be a little gaudy for you. Renee was quite a free spirit," she giggled. Bella cocked her head in confusion, watching carefully as Jane lifted the lid on the box, and began unwrapping a dress from the tissue paper.

"This was the dress she wore when she married your father," Jane explained. Bella's hand shot to her mouth as tears began to fall silently onto her cheeks.

"Like I said, I think it's a bit gaudier than you would like. But I think it would be perfect for prom." She gently lifted the gown from the box, holding it out for inspection with Alice's help. I don't know much about fashion, but I knew Bella would look incredible in that dress. I found myself drifting off into visions of her walking down the aisle in it, and quickly shook my head to clear the fantasy. Later.

Bella fingered the dress in awe, tears still sliding silently down her cheeks. A watery smile slipped onto her lips, and she leaned around the bundle of fabric to wrap Jane in a tight hug, sniffling into her shoulder.

"Thank you," she whispered quietly. Jane squeezed her back gently, running a hand through her hair.

"Anything for you, my Bella."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**A/N: Alrighty, this chapter's gonna cover the big night (in more ways than one =P). It's time for prom, and I'm throwing in a lemon at the end =D Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

**BPOV**

I slipped through my front door, a contented smile on my face. Edward's goodbye kiss still lingered on my lips, and I sighed softly as I lifted my fingertips to gently touch my mouth.

I'd left the dress with Alice for the night for alterations. My mother and I were remarkably close in size, but my bust was just a little bigger, and her hips just a tad wider. Alice was going to make the proper adjustments tonight, and have the dress ready for me to wear tomorrow. I felt my smile widening as I thought about tomorrow night, and I was so caught up in my daydreams that I didn't notice Sue sitting quietly in the living room.

"Where have you been?" she snapped, pulling me forcefully back to reality. The hair stood on the back of my neck and my smile slipped from my lips as I scrambled for an excuse.

"Do you think I'm blind, Isabella? Did you really think I wouldn't notice? This house is a pig stye, for God's sake! After everything I have done for you, taking you into my home and raising you as one of my own daughters, this is how you repay me? By sneaking away for an entire afternoon and shirking your responsibilities? Honestly, I just don't know what to do with you, Bella," she sighed, shaking her head slowly.

"And to think, I was actually considering letting you attend the prom!" she scoffed. "Well, I can assure you that is no longer the case. Go to your room, I'm sick of looking at you." She waved me away with a flick of her wrist, and I scurried up the stairs to the attic.

I couldn't find it in myself to care about her chastisement. I had never expected to be allowed to attend prom, so I had already worked out a plan with Edward and the girls. My blood was boiling, however, from her other comments. Everything she's done for me? Really?

I sighed heavily as I got ready for bed, yanking my brush roughly through my knotted curls. I hated that woman with every fiber in my being. This next month couldn't pass quickly enough.

My morning was spent completing yesterday's chores and moving on to today's. Despite my heavy workload, I had been in an excellent mood all day. My thoughts kept drifting to Edward and prom, and the smile wouldn't fall from my lips. It only widened when the girls sauntered out of the house for the day, going to a friend's house to prepare for the evening. Sue followed quickly after, having a date with Billy planned. She left with a final warning to behave, promising to be back by midnight. I almost snorted at her announcement. Cinderbella, indeed.

As soon as the house was empty I hurried up to my room, grabbing the bag Alice had ordered me to bring. Her canary yellow Porsche was already parked in my driveway when I made it back down, and I slipped into the seat behind Rose with a wide grin. We all laughed loudly as Alice sped back to her house, excited for the night to come.

We spent the entire afternoon getting poked and prodded and buffed within an inch of our lives. I dug into my toiletry back to take a shower first, letting Alice work on my hair and nails while Rose claimed the shower next. Rose helped me with my makeup while Alice took her turn cleaning up.

When the time came to put on my dress I couldn't help but grin. It was gorgeous. The thick tank straps and low v-neck revealed an absurd amount of cleavage, and the hem tapered out into a short train behind me. The fabric was a soft, creamy gold that was nearly white with it's shearness. The bodice was dripping with beading and the tulle skirt was dotted with lace detailing.

I stepped gingerly into it with Alice and Rose's help, feeling tears spring to my eyes as I caught my reflection in the floor-length mirror. Alice's alterations were perfect, and it hugged my body like it had been made for me. Both girls sighed and smiled at me, leaning forward to hug me gently. A knock on the door caught our attention, and Jane slipped silently into the room.

"Oh, Bella," she sighed, a tear slipping down her cheek. "You look beautiful." She stepped forward to hug me, then held me at an arm's length to get a better look.

"I have something for you," she grinned. "We're about to leave for the airport, but I wanted you to have this before we leave." She slipped a hand into her coat pocket and presented me with a large black velvet box, nodding for me to open it.

"It was supposed to be for graduation, but we wanted you to have it early." I lifted the lid to reveal a single diamond pendant hanging from a sterling silver chain. I lifted the necklace gently from the box and turned my back to her, holding the clasp behind my neck for her to fasten. The pendant hung heavily in the dip at the base of my throat, and I turned to hug Jane in thanks.

"Have fun tonight, my Bella," she murmured, squeezing me tight. "And don't let that boy get away. He's a keeper," she giggled. Alice, Rose and I laughed with her, and she wished us all goodbye as she slipped back downstairs.

I turned to help Alice and Rose slip into their dresses. They were gorgeous, of course. Alice had chosen a floor-length, silky open-backed dress in a vibrant green. It hugged her small frame beautifully, making her appear longer than she was. Rose had opted for something a little less traditional, a slinky scarlet 'dress' that was practically painted onto her body. It ended at her knees, and had a low neckline and cutouts around the waist that revealed plenty of skin.

We all did final checks on hair and makeup, then Alice presented us all with our shoes. She had thankfully provided me with a pair of soft gold flats, stating that nobody would see my shoes under the gown anyway. I gratefully slid my feet into them, then grinned at my friends with butterflies in my stomach.

"Shall we?" Alice grinned, receiving nods from Rose and I. She opened the door with a flourish and began making her way down the stairs, Rose following after and me bringing up the rear. My eyes traveled over Emmett and Jasper at the foot of the stairs before locking in on Edward. He was breathtaking in a simple black tux, a soft creamy pocket square the only color in his ensemble. His hair was beautifully disheveled, as usual, and he grinned widely when he saw me.

"You look gorgeous, love," he murmured, kissing my cheek lightly to avoid messing up my makeup.

I grinned up at him, holding his face in my hands and bringing him down to my level for a real kiss. We both chuckled at Alice's muttered curses, finally pulling away. Edward's parents were standing in the doorway smiling widely at us, and Esme quickly pulled out her camera to take pictures of everyone before we left. Edward finally ushered me out the door, and we followed our friends to the waiting limo.

"How did you get a limo in Forks?" I giggled. Edward chuckled and helped me inside, sliding in beside me before closing the door.

"I have my ways," he grinned, pressing a soft kiss to my temple.

The ride to the hotel where prom was being held was filled with excited chatter and laughter. I leaned into Edward's side, knowing that I'd be happy even if this was all we did tonight. But eventually we pulled up in front of the hotel, and our men escorted us inside. Edward didn't even hesitate to wrap an arm around my waist and guide me straight to the dance floor. I giggled as he twirled me around beneath the chandeliers, finally bringing me back in to wrap his arms around me while I rested my cheek against his chest. We had only danced for a few songs when someone tapped Edward on the shoulder, and I glanced up to smile at Jake.

"May I cut it?" he asked, smirking down at me. Edward grinned and nodded once, kissing me on the forehead then placing my hand in Jake's. He was a couple inches taller than Edward and built like Emmett, so our dancing was a little awkward but we managed.

"You look beautiful, Bells," he smiled, swaying us from side to side.

"You clean up pretty well yourself," I grinned. He glanced down at his tux and chuckled, smoothing his hair with a smug smile. I laughed and slapped him lightly on the shoulder, and his face took on a more serious expression.

"It's not just the dress, though, Bells," he said quietly. "I've never seen you like this before." I felt a blush warm my cheeks and I smiled softly, turning to find Edward watching from a table with our friends. He tossed me a wink and my smile widened, causing Jake to chuckle.

"You guys are sickening," he laughed. "But I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. I'm pretty happy for me, too," I laughed. The song finally came to an end and Jake led me off the dance floor, depositing me back in Edward's arms.

"Take care of her, Edward. You won't find another one like her." I rolled my eyes but Edward smiled, holding my gaze with a tender expression before he turned to smile at Jake.

"I know," he grinned, shaking Jake's hand before he wandered off to find his own friends.

"Ladies and gentlemen, can I have your attention please." We all turned to the center of the ballroom, where Principal Meyer was standing with a microphone.

"I think it's time that we announce your prom king and queen, what do you think?" she asked, and the room filled with cheers. I bumped Edward with my hip and he rolled his eyes, kissing my temple softly.

"Well, without further ado," she started, taking a dramatic pause, "your 2010 prom king, is Mr. Edward Cullen!" Edward sighed wearily by my side and I kissed him softly before shoving him toward the center of the room. He dragged his feet the entire way, a forced smile on his face while our table cheered loudly. He finally reached the principal and she deposited a large golden crown on his head, waiting for the applause to die down before she moved on.

"Now for Mr. Cullen's queen," she grinned, ignoring Edward's eye roll. "Your 2010 prom queen, is Miss Isabella Swan!" I blinked in surprise, stumbling forward when Alice and Rose gave me a push. My cheeks burst into flames as I made my way to Edward's side, and I shot his teasing smirk a glare in return. I offered Principal Meyer a small smile when she reached up to settle the silver coronet around my temple.

"Congratulations, you two," she grinned, pretending not to notice our grimaces. "And now, for the king and queen's first dance."

The applause died down as did the lights, and a slow ballad began streaming through the speakers. Edward twined our fingers and wrapped his free arm around my waist, drawing our bodies close together. I tried to focus on Edward to ignore the fact that the entire room was watching us dance, and lost myself in the feel of his strong arms holding me upright. He smiled softly down at me, bending down to press a soft kiss to my lips.

His actions caused a round of cheers and catcalls to erupt from the crowd, and he grinned at me responding blush. Eventually other couples began to make their way toward the dance floor, and we went our separate ways to take turns dancing with our friends.

Despite the fact that I was wearing flats, my feet were killing me after a few hours without rest. I finally motioned to Edward that I was thirsty, and he led me over to the concessions with a hand on the small of my back. I quickly downed my punch, ignoring his quirked eyebrow, and glanced at the clock.

"Shit! Edward we have to go," I warned, grabbing his hand and dragging him toward our friends. We said hasty goodbyes and Edward ushered me out of the room, hurrying toward our waiting limo out front. When we were safely inside Edward helped me slip out of my dress, pulling on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt in its place. I replaced my flats with Converse, and Edward went to work pulling all of the pins out of my hair. I slipped my coronet in the box with my dress for Edward to take home for safekeeping. When I was finished changing I sank back in the seat, relaxing into Edward's side.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Edward asked quietly, wrapping an arm around my waist to draw me closer. I rested my head on his shoulder, nodding in response.

"I did," I sighed happily. "Thank you." I tilted my head back to capture his lips, and he returned the kiss passionately.

A rap on the dividing window alerted us that we were here, and Edward slipped out of the limo before helping me out behind him. We were parked just down the road from my house, and I threw my arms around Edward's neck for one final kiss before I had to leave.

"I love you, Bella," he murmured, stroking my cheek softly with his thumb.

"I love you," I replied, kissing him softly then turning to hurry down the street.

Headlights washed over me as the limo driver began to turn around, and I slipped soundlessly through my yard. I found the ladder that Edward used in its usual spot, and I set it up against my window before starting my climb. I smiled widely as I stepped through my window, hopping lightly down to the floor with a triumphant grin.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" My blood ran cold as I searched the darkened room. A lamp was switched on a moment later, the soft glow illuminating the form seated in my desk chair. Shit.

**A/N: I know it's a little short, but it just felt like a good place to stop. Lemme know what you think so far =)**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**A/N: Okay, there's a bit of drama in this chapter. It's the roughest chapter for our Bella, but also the happiest =) There's a split POV, so watch for the switch! **

**Chapter 12**

**BPOV**

"Sue?" I gaped at my stepmother, sitting primly in my desk chair with legs crossed daintily at the ankles.

"What am I going to do with you, Bella?" she sighed, slowly uncrossing her legs to stand. I stood frozen in place, not sure what to do or say. My eyes darted to a movement in the doorway, and I caught a glimpse of Lauren and Jessica peeking into the room. Shit.

How could I forget about them? Of course they were at prom. Which means they saw me and Edward. And they saw me win prom queen. And now Sue knows. Shit.

"You know, Bella," Sue continued, sounding utterly bored with the conversation, "I tried to be nice to you. When Charlie died, it was out of the goodness of my heart that I allowed you to stay in my home. All of these years I have sheltered you, clothed you, and treated you as one of my own. Just to have you turn around and shove a knife through my back," she spat viciously.

"Do you remember how your father died, Bella?" she asked. I felt myself frowning. Where was she going with this?

"He was driving his beat, responding to 911 calls. Of course, you must remember the story," she smiled sweetly. "He responded to the wrong call, and it cost him his life. But he shouldn't have been there in the first place. You see, he had been offered a promotion just two weeks prior. The Chief was retiring, and Charlie was a shoe-in. But you know what he said?" she asked, smiling patiently. When I didn't respond her smile turned bitter, her eyes raking over me in disgust.

"He turned it down. Said it was too many hours, and he didn't want to spend that much time away from his poor little Bella. You were so weak and pathetic," she spat. "If he hadn't been so damn worried about you, he would've been nestled safely in his new office that week. Instead, you were dumped in my lap to care for." The tears were streaming steadily down my cheeks as she spoke, and I ground my teeth in frustration.

"You know, he used to lay in bed at night and cry because he didn't know what to do with you. He said he was happy Renee wasn't there to see what a terrible job he'd done with you. You were terrified of your own shadow, and he was ashamed." I swiped angrily at my cheeks, shaking my head in denial of her words.

"You're wrong! Charlie loved me," I growled. She chuckled humorlessly, shaking her head at me sadly.

"Oh, Bella. Do you really believe that? If he loved you so much, why didn't he provide for you in the event of his death? Why didn't he plan for your future well-being? Why would he leave you with me, a woman who barely knew you, and not a penny to your name?" I opened my mouth to respond, but snapped it shut.

Why _had_ he left me with Sue? Jane and Aro were my godparents. Why hadn't he left me with them? And why would he have left everything to Sue? I mean, sure she was his wife. But they'd only been married a couple of months. I was his _daughter, _his own flesh and blood.

"Well, I'm sure you understand that you'll have to be punished for disobeying me tonight. I wouldn't plan on having much free time if I were you. I've only got one month left with you, and I'm going to get my money's worth." She smirked at my heartbroken expression and turned to walk out of the room.

She was immediately replaced with Lauren and Jessica, who stomped over to me angrily. My head snapped to the side with the force of Lauren's slap, and I gasped in pain as I brought a hand up to my face. Her face was livid, and she stepped forward so that we were practically nose to nose.

"I warned you, you stupid bitch," she spat. "That crown should have been mine! Edward should have been mine!" I remained silent, too tired to and emotionally drained to respond. She screeched at my silence, reaching down to grasp my wrist.

Before I realized what she was doing she had yanked my bracelet harshly, snapping the chain and sending the charms flying across the room. I yelped in pain as the thin metal bit into my skin, and immediately fell to my knees to start gathering the pieces before they were lost. Lauren spun on her heel and stomped out the door, Jessica trailing obediently behind her. I gathered the pieces of my mother's bracelet, setting them all in the center of my bed as the tears began to fall.

**EPOV**

I grinned as he heard Bella's truck thunder into the parking lot Monday morning. She'd been too busy to talk Sunday, and I was eager to hear her voice. But my smile quickly faded as I walked toward her, my eyes taking in the fading bruise on her left cheek.

"Bella?" I hurried to her side, gripping her chin lightly in my hand as she tried to turn her face away from me.

"It's nothing, really," she mumbled, refusing to meet my gaze. I ran my fingers lightly over the discolored skin, my jaw flexing in fury.

"What happened, Bella? Why didn't you tell me about this?" She pulled her face out of my grasp, dropping her eyes to the ground.

"It's not a big deal, Edward. Can we not talk about this, please?" she begged. I ground my teeth, struggling to calm my breathing as I nodded shortly.

"Fine. We won't talk about it for now," I retorted. She sighed wearily but nodded in acceptance, moving around me to start walking toward the school. The rest of the day was the same. She avoided eye contact, never smiled, withdrew into herself. Even Alice couldn't bring her out of her shell. I exchanged worried glances with my friends throughout the day. I wanted to help her, but there was nothing I could do if she wouldn't talk to me. When I finally walked her out to her truck after school, she pulled away from my kiss almost instantly and kept her eyes on her feet. I reached for her hand to grab her attention, and frowned down at her wrist.

"Bella, where's your bracelet?" I asked, pulling her sleeve back to display the slight bruising and small slashes along the tender skin of her wrist. She quickly pulled her hand from my grasp and tugged her shirt sleeve down.

"It broke," she said simply. Rage flared in my chest, but I struggled to keep it down. I slowly reached both hands up to cup her face, forcing her to meet my gaze. The pain and sorrow in her eyes nearly brought me to tears, and I captured her lips in a gentle kiss.

"I love you, Bella. I don't know what happened, and why you feel like you can't talk to me about it. But that doesn't change the fact that I love you, and I'll always be here when you need me." Her eyes filled with tears, but she quickly blinked them away and stepped away from my grasp, tearing open a hole in my chest.

"I'll see you tonight?" I asked, studying her face carefully. Her brow furrowed and she turned her back to me, climbing into the cab of her truck.

"I don't think tonight's a good night," she said quietly. "I have a lot of work to get done." She shrugged simply as she finished, completely oblivious to the pain she was inflicting on me. I swallowed back my tears and nodded in acceptance, watching as she pulled the door shut and backed out of her parking space.

The rest of the week carried on the same way, with Bella pulling further away each day. The week after that was more of the same, and before I knew it we were only one week away from graduation. My time with Bella had been limited to silent walks in between classes. Occasionally she would reach for my hand, or melt into my arms when I initiated an embrace. But that was as far as she allowed herself to go before pulling away yet again.

"You have to do something, Edward!" Alice demanded, tears in her dark eyes.

"What do you want me to do, Alice? I told you, this isn't a fairytale. It's not that simple," I spat back.

"Why not?" I glared at Rose, but she returned a heated look of her own. "Why not, Edward?" she argued. "Why can't this be Bella's fairytale? She's pushing everyone away, but she needs us. She needs _you_. And yet, here you are, wallowing in self-pity. Go to her, show her you love her. Be her Prince Charming and bring her back!" There were hectic spots of color in her cheeks as she screamed at me, her finger pointing accusingly at my chest. Emmett and Jasper hid their snickers at my terrified expression as I backed away from the angry blond. And then, something just clicked.

A wide smile began to spread across my face, and I spun around to run up the stairs. I hurried into my music room, ignoring my friends calls, and lifted the piano bench to pull out my composition book. I flipped quickly through the pages, looking for the latest piece I had been working on, another piece inspired by Bella. It wasn't a piano piece, but it would work for what I was planning. I grinned triumphantly when I found it, then grabbed my guitar and ran back down the stairs to my friends.

"I have a plan."

**BPOV**

I drove myself to the Baccalaureate, walking into the auditorium alone. I couldn't blame Edward for avoiding me; I'd been doing the same thing to him ever since prom. It still hurt though.

I stepped into the crowd of my fellow graduates, pulling my cap and gown on as I found my place in line. I didn't see any of my friends here, but I guess it didn't matter. I knew it was wrong to just pull away from them without explanation, but I just couldn't face them. They deserved so much more than me. Edward deserved so much more than me.

The assistant principal called us all to attention, instructing us to get in a single file line to walk into the auditorium. The gang showed up as we were filing inside, all smiles and excited laughter. I felt a pang in my chest at their carefree expressions, and averted my gaze before I could see Edward. I took my seat in the auditorium silently, keeping my eyes down to my lap as the ceremony wore on. When Principal Meyer called our valedictorian to the stage for a few words, I finally forced myself to look up and find Edward's eyes. He walked to the center of the stage, approaching the microphone confidently with a guitar in his hand.

"Good evening." His deep, velvety voice rang out through the auditorium, and I stifled the shiver that traveled down my spine.

"I know I'm supposed to give a speech of sorts, but I thought I'd do something a little different." He stepped back from the microphone to pull up a stool, settling himself on it and bringing his guitar into position. After taking a moment to adjust the mic, he turned to search the rows of graduates. His eyes finally landed on me, and he smiled softly as he began to strum.

_When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

'Cause you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
_'Cause I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah_

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven 

**(A/N: Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus) **

The audience broke into a round of applause as his song came to an end, but he never broke eye contact with me. I was vaguely aware of the tears streaming down my face, but I couldn't find it in myself to look away from him to dry my eyes.

He slowly stepped away from the microphone after saying his 'thanks', then made his way down from the stage with his eyes locked on my own. I found myself inching out of my row, tripping over my classmates to make it to the aisle. I reached it just as Edward did, and his arms immediately settled around his waist as I lifted on my toes to press my lips to his.

The cheers from the audience multiplied at our display of affection, and I felt myself laughing against his lips as warmth spread through my body. He handed his guitar off to someone at his side, then bent to wrap one arm beneath my legs and lifted off the floor bridal-style. He walked us quickly out of the auditorium, not setting me on my feet until we were on the steps outside. His emerald orbs were shining brightly as he searched my eyes, and he bent slowly to kiss me once more. I returned the kiss with everything I had in me, tangling my hands in his hair to prolong it.

"I'm so sorry," I mumbled against his lips, and he tightened his arms around my waist.

"I love you, Bella," he replied breathlessly, his lips rubbing against my own as he spoke.

"I love you, too." He grinned at my response, then reached down to grab my hand and lead me down the steps. I followed giddily behind him to the Volvo, sliding into the passenger seat when he opened my door.

I was silent as Edward drove, clutching his free hand in my own, just enjoying being with him again. He didn't say a word as he drove us toward his house, turning off on a barely visible path and shutting off the Volvo. He smiled at my confused expression, then helped me out of the car only to lead me further down the path. We walked in silence for a few minutes before stepping out of the trees and into a clearing.

"It's beautiful," I sighed, my eyes roaming around the open meadow. I turned to Edward, noticing that he had a blanket tucked under his arm. He smiled softly at me and unfolded the blanket, spreading it out on the soft grass and gesturing for me to sit with him. I obeyed without question, melting into his side when he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Talk to me, Bella," he begged. And so I did. I told him everything about that night. Every word Sue said, Lauren's reaction, and the pieces of my broken bracelet sitting in my jewelry box. He listened silently to every word, running his fingers gently over my wrist, tracing the faint pink scars that had replaced the scarlet slashes.

"How could you believe her, Bella?" he finally asked when I'd finished. "You know your father loved you. He married Sue because he thought she would be a good mother to you; he never would have left you in her care if he believed otherwise." I nodded at his words, staring down at our hands twined in my lap.

"I guess it just hurt to learn that, after all these years, she hadn't developed even the slightest affection for me. If I had taken the time to really think about what she had said, or even talked to you about it, it probably wouldn't have had nearly as much of an impact. Instead I just focused on the venom in her voice as she spoke, and the absolute hatred she showed toward me. I don't know what I've ever done to deserve that from her," I said quietly. Edward cupped my face gently in his hands, turning my face to meet my gaze. His eyes were burning with intensity, and he shook his head slowly.

"You haven't done anything, Bella, so don't you dare take this on yourself. Sue is bitter, miserable woman and she's taking that out on you because you're an easy target. You won't fight back, and she knows that." I nodded in understanding, and he slowly lowered his lips to kiss me. He pulled away when we were both struggling for air, and I held his gaze as I fought to steady my breathing.

"I'm so sorry, Edward," I whispered. "I'm so sorry that I pulled away from you. I should have just talked to you, told you what was going on." He shook his head, kissing me again gently.

"It doesn't matter now," he murmured against my lips. "You're here now, and that's all I care about. But you don't have to keep things from me. You can come to me for anything, Bella. I love you." I smiled at his words, and leaned forward to press my lips to his more forcefully. I used my weight to push him down, so that he was laid out beneath me on the blanket.

"I love you, Edward." My lips trailed along his jaw and down the column of his throat, nipping and sucking at the tender flesh along the way. When I reached the collar of his shirt I lifted my hands to quickly work the buttons, sliding it down his shoulders when the last one was undone. He sat up to help me slide it off, then sent his hands around my back to work down the zipper of my dress. The teeth unlatched slowly, and the dress pooled around my waist.

He gently pushed my shoulders to reverse our position, making a path with his lips down my torso, guiding my dress down my legs and past my feet as he went. He quickly removed his slacks when my dress was gone, leaving us both in our undergarments. His burning gaze met my own as he asked silent permission, and I leaned up to press a kiss to lips in answer.

One hand quickly released the clasps of my bra, and his thumbs hooked around the elastic band of my panties to slip them off. I used my feet to push his boxers from his hips, not willing to release my hold on his hair to use my hands for the task. Once we were both bare before each other, he pulled away to grab a gold foil packet from the pocket of his slacks. I quirked a brow at him and he chuckled softly, running a hand through his hair.

"Alice," he said simply, and I giggled as I pulled him back down to me.

He lifted up after a minute to roll the condom down his length, then lowered himself between my legs. He hesitated at my entrance, giving me a chance to change my mind, and I pulled his face closer for a kiss. He took that as permission and began to slowly insert himself inside of me, inch by agonizing inch. When he reached my barrier he gave one final thrust, pushing fully inside of me with the movement.

I stifled my cry of pain, and he gently kissed the tears from my cheeks as he waited patiently for me to adjust. As the burning finally began to fade, I lifted my hips to create more friction. Edward slowly withdrew from my depths, before pushing back in slowly. After a few more thrusts the pain eased, and was replaced by a torturous pleasure. Every thrust had me wanting more, harder, faster. I began to lift my hips to meet his movements with my own, and we groaned in unison at the sensation.

A coil of pleasure began to build in the pit of my stomach, and I latched my mouth on Edward's to release my cries into his open mouth. Just a few seconds later and I spilled over the edge, crying out his name as my body was flooded with heat. Edward's cries joined my own, and he still above me as he found his release. He dropped onto his forearms as our movements ceased, capturing my lips in a passionate kiss.

He finally sat back on his heels, sliding off the condom and putting it to the side before he lowered himself back to the blanket. His arm reached out to wrap around my waist, and he pulled me closer so that I was laid across his chest. I placed a soft kiss to the skin beneath my cheek, and he 'hmm-ed' quietly, running a hand absentmindedly through my hair.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**A/N: Well boys and girls, it's time to start wrapping things up; sadly, this story has come to an end. I hope you liked it, and don't be afraid to let me know if I hit the mark or not =) Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 13**

**BPOV**

Edward and I finally left the meadow when a text from Alice informed us that his mother was expecting us for dinner. I bit my lip nervously, not sure how much trouble I was already in for disappearing this afternoon. My fears were quickly drowned out by Edward's lips, and he drove us the short distance to his parents' home. I clutched his hand as we made our way up the steps, and he kissed my temple with a chuckle as he pulled me through the front door.

"Edward? Bella? Is that you?" I smiled automatically at the sound of Esme's voice, and she quickly appeared before us. She was smiling beautifully when she stepped forward to pull me into a warm hug, only releasing me to wrap her arms around Edward. He rolled his eyes at her but smiled indulgently, following her as she lead the way to the dining room.

Our friends were all seated there as well as Carlisle, and they all greeted us happily when we entered the room. I excused myself for a moment to freshen up, and when I returned every pair of eyes locked onto me. I hesitated in the doorway before taking my seat at Edward's side, and he grasped my hand as he smiled warily at me.

"What?" I asked hesitantly, narrowing my eyes at him. My gaze flicked between the faces seated around us, and I couldn't pinpoint exactly how the mood had shifted.

"Well, the thing is," Edward started, running a hand through his hair, "I kinda filled everyone in on what you told me today," he muttered. My eyes widened and Edward shrunk down in his chair. "And about that last time, too," he added, referring to my previous run-in with Lauren. I felt my cheeks flood with heat, and I dropped my eyes to the table in embarrassment.

"Bella?" I glanced up at Carlisle, who was smiling softly at me. "I hope you aren't upset with Edward. I'm actually quite glad he filled us in on what's been going on." My blush deepened, and I fought to keep from averting my gaze.

"Bella, honey," Esme started, reaching across Edward to place her hand over my own, "Carlisle and I think it would be best if you stayed with us until graduation." My eyes widened in shock at her offer, and I shot my gaze to an equally surprised Edward. His shock quickly turned to joy, and he turned a pleading smile to me.

"Are you-," I swallowed thickly, "Really?" My question came out as a squeak, and the room was filled with quiet laughter as my cheeks flushed further.

"Well," Esme shrugged, "we're taking you, Edward, Alice and Jasper up to Dartmouth in two weeks anyway. It really would be more convenient if your things were already packed and you were ready to go. And it would give me peace of mind to know that you were sleeping safely under my own roof," she smiled. I felt tears begin to build in my eyes, and Edward rubbed soothing circles in my palm with his thumb.

"Thank you," I whispered, swiping at the few tears that had managed to escape. She beamed over at me, delighted, and hopped up from her chair to come around to me. She wrapped her arms tightly around my shoulders, placing a loving kiss on top of my head.

"We love you, sweetheart," she murmured. "There's no need to thank us." I cried harder at her kind words, and the table burst into laughter at my reaction. I finally chuckled with them, and her arms were replaced by Edward's. As the laughter died down, we settled in to eat the first homemade meal I'd had in nearly ten years that I hadn't prepared myself.

"So, should I like, go get a bag or something?" I tilted my head back to look at Edward. His parents had gone to bed an hour ago, and we were lounging in the living room with our friends. Edward had claimed a spot on the floor with his bag against the couch, and I had settled between his legs with my back against his chest. He had one arm wrapped around my waist while the other was stroking my hair gently. I was in heaven.

"Of course not," he frowned. "You can wear something of mine to sleep in, and borrow something of Alice's for school tomorrow. When we get out of school we'll all go to Sue's and help you pack up your things." I smiled in relief when he reaffirmed my move, but nibbled on my bottom lip nervously. He lifted the hand from my waist to tug on my lip, pulling it out of my mouth.

"Are you sure your parents don't mind us sharing a room for the next couple of weeks?" I asked anxiously. He chuckled softly and kissed the top of my head.

"We're about to move into our own apartment, love. I don't think they're too concerned about us sharing a bed at this point." I smiled at his words and wiggled further back into his chest, causing him to groan as my backside came into contact with his length.

"I think it's time for bed," he quickly announced. Our friends laughed as he nudged me to my feet, jumping up and calling out a hasty goodnight as I dragged me up the stairs. I giggled quietly as I stumbled behind him, squealing as he lifted me into his arms once we reached his room. He set me on my feet, kicking the door shut with his heel and capturing my lips in a searing kiss. I backed us toward his bed and started tugging at his shirt, pausing when he stopped and stared incredulously behind me.

"Alice," he sighed, a small smirk on his lips. I turned to see what had captured his attention, and barked out a laugh at the mountain of condoms on his bedspread, a rainbow of foil packets.

"Well," I sighed, stepping forward to place a lingering kiss on his jaw, "it looks like you've go your work cut out for you." He growled low in his throat, then picked me up and tossed me into the pile, crawling slowly toward me.

"You don't have to help us, love. I can drop you off at home and we can pack your things for you," Edward offered, cupping my face in his large hands. We had just pulled up in front of Sue's and the rest of our friends were pulling in behind us. I smiled at his use of the word 'home', but shook my head in response.

"No, I need to be here. It shouldn't take us long with everyone helping," I shrugged. He nodded in agreement and kissed me softly, then stepped out of the Volvo to open my door for me. I took a deep breath, clutching Edward's hand for support, and pushed open the front door.

"Where the hell have you-" Sue cut off mid-screech as she took in Edward's presence at my side. Her gaze flicked between the two of us, then narrowed as our friends filed in behind us. Lauren and Jessica came stumbling down the stairs with smirks on their faces, eager to listen to my ass-chewing. They both skidded to a stop at Sue's side, eyes widening as they glanced around at our group.

"I'm Edward Cullen," Edward spoke up from my side, "Bella's boyfriend." Lauren's eyes widened to a comical degree as her jaw hit the floor. "Bella's going to be staying with my family and I until graduation, so if you'll excuse us we're just going to start packing up her things." He didn't give her a chance to speak as he tugged me toward the stairs with our friends following close behind, leaving my stepmother and stepsisters sputtering in the living room.

I giggled, recalling their faces, and stopped to give Edward a quick kiss when we entered my room. He grinned down at me and set his stack of boxes on the bed. The guys brought in their own stacks, and we got to work putting them together and filling them with everything I owned.

It surprisingly didn't take us very long to sort and pack everything. We left a duffel bag full of clothes and other necessities off to the side, so I could have access to it over the next couple of weeks. Everything else was packed and put away, ready to be loaded into Jasper's truck and Emmett's Jeep and taken to the Cullens'.

By the time the sun had started to fall, all of our cars were weighted down with my boxes. I stood in the center of my room, gazing around the empty space. The only things left to take down were the boxes of my mother's sheet music in the closet, so waited for the boys to get an armful before taking possession of the last one and heading down the stairs.

I was almost in the bottom when my foot caught the edge of the step, and I went sprawling across the floor. I muttered profanities under my breath as I picked myself up, kneeling to gather the spilled contents of the box.

A low chuckle grabbed my attention, and I turned to stick my tongue out at Edward. He slowly made his way over to me and knelt at my side, helping me gather the scattered documents. I was reaching for another stack when one of the titles caught my eye.

**Charles James Swan's Last Will and Testament **

My breath caught in my throat, and I was still for a long moment before I reached out a shaky hand to grasp the thick packet. My eyes slowly scanned the front page, and tears spilled over onto my cheeks as I traced my father's name in the black ink.

"Bella?" I turned my tear-filled gaze to Edward, and he gently wrapped an arm around my shoulders to pull me to his chest, reading over my shoulder. His eyes grew wide as he read what I already had, and he glanced quickly between my face and the papers in my hands. I lifted the title page to scan the documents inside, but a folded sheet slipped out and landed in my lap. My fingers gently pulled open the folds, and my watery eyes began to read the words written there.

_Isabella,_

_If you are reading this letter, then my worst fears have been confirmed. I wish for nothing more than that I could have been there to see you grow into the beautiful woman I know you will become. You were my life, Isabella, and your mother and I loved you with every fiber of our beings. It was my greatest desire that your mother could have shared the years with you that I was blessed with, but that was not God's will. Sue will never come close to the woman that your mother was, but I pray that she will be as attentive and loving a mother as you deserve. It is not quite the same as being there for you physically, but I hope that the contents of my Will are sufficient to provide for you throughout the remainder of your life, as I would have longed to do in person. Know that your mother and I will be watching over you as you continue on with your life. I love you, my Bella._

_Forever Yours,_

_Dad_

Edward continued to hold me as the tears poured down my cheeks, and I was vaguely aware that my friends had made their way back into the living room with us. When my eyes finally cleared, I took a deep breath and began to scan through my father's Will, my heart accelerating with every line I read. As I finally reached the final page, I turned to catch Edward's gaze, matching grins breaking out across our faces. I threw my arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder as he released a watery chuckle.

It was all mine. Everything my father had, had been left to me. His personal possessions, his house, his truck. All mine. And on top of that, the sum of all of his accounts was to be mine when I had turned eighteen last September. The payout from both his and my mother's life insurance policies, his personal savings, and a college fund that they had started for me when I was born. Overall, I had been left with a little over a quarter of a million dollars, not including property and personal belongings.

Edward pulled back from my embrace, capturing my face between his hands and crushing his lips to my own. Our friends had picked up the Will and skimmed through its contents during our 'moment' and were now circling around us, laughing and talking excitedly. Edward leaned back and wiped my tears with his thumbs, smiling gently down at me. He rose silently without a word to our friends, and grasped my hand tightly in his own.

"Let's go home, Bella."

The weeks that followed my discovery were hectic at best. The six of us finished our high school careers and walked across the auditorium stage to receive our diplomas. Rose and Emmett had begun packing their things to go to the University of Washington in the fall, while the rest of us were preparing for our own journey to Dartmouth.

Carlisle and Esme hired a lawyer to handle my father's Will. Sue had spent a great deal of money that wasn't hers, and I intended to see that she paid back every penny. It would take some time to have everything put in my name, but we had at least gotten the ball rolling.

The real twist to the story was that Sue's signature was on the Will, right next to my father's. She would have a great deal of explaining to do in the coming months. I don't think she, or her girls, would be living in the lap of luxury any time soon. I wonder how Sue will look in an orange jumpsuit?

We're leaving today for Dartmouth. We opted to make the drive rather than fly, so Edward and I were taking his Volvo. My truck would be towed behind the moving van, and Edward had even surprised me by arranging for my piano to be shipped to our new apartment from Phoenix.

"Bella? We gotta go, love!" I smiled at the sound of his voice and hurried down the stairs, falling right into his open arms.

"You got everything?" he asked, stroking my cheek softly with his thumb. I leaned up on my toes to capture his lips in a kiss, then nodded my response.

"Yep. Let's hit the road," I grinned. He chuckled at me and kissed me once more, before pulling the door shut and locking it behind us.

"So, is this the part where they say, 'and they lived happily ever after'?" he teased, glancing over to grin at me as we slid into his Volvo. I rolled my eyes, snapping my seatbelt into place.

"Let's start with driving halfway across the country without killing each other, then we'll take it from there," I laughed. He chuckled with me and leaned over the center console, placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Sounds good to me."


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A/N: Okay, so I've gotten a LOT of requests for sequels or extended epilogues. Right now, I am waaay to busy with school to get very much writing done, but I have to admit that I loved this story enough to consider continuing it. Now, whether that means a sequel or just a glimpse into their future remains undecided. So send me a review or PM and let me know what you'd prefer. Enough votes either way and I'll get started on it =) **

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews, and I look forward to hearing from you!**


	15. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2

**A/N: Wow, I got way more feedback than I expected =) I'm a sucker for trying to make my readers happy, so I'm giving in and writing you guys a sequel! I've got a sequel for two of my other stories (I Wish I Could Hate You and You Belong With Me) in the works as well, but I'm gonna try to update on each of them at least once a week. I've got the outline for this story complete, and the first chapter just needs to be revised and edited. I'll post it for you some time this week =)**


	16. AUTHOR'S NOTE 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for being so patient with me! I've finally gotten the first chapter of the Cinderbella sequel finished and edited, so it's posted for you now! The title of the sequel is Happily Ever After. Check it out and lemme know what you think!**


End file.
